


Stranger at Home

by TheRealFanboy



Series: Parts of a Family [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hopps Family Farm, Meeting the Parents, Romance, Slice of Life, making new friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealFanboy/pseuds/TheRealFanboy
Summary: Finally, Judy wants to introduce Nick to her family and show him her home town. It is their first vacation together, so they decide to spend it on the Hopps Family Farm. Yet the surprise is bigger than she had hoped for.





	1. Chapter 1

Judy's greeting turned into a muffled babble. Her cheeks were buried too deep in her parents' arms. She loved every second of this moment. Whenever she returned to Bunny Burrow, this was what meant being home for her.

"Welcome home, hon'," her mom's voice came from the left.

"We always love to-" her dad added from the right. "Oh, no, Judy that fox is stealing your luggage!"

A collective gasp came from the few dozens of her younger siblings around them.

She felt her dad trying to break free. But Judy kept him in her hug. "No, dad, he's not. He's just being extra courteous today to make a good first impression."

Feeling the resistance subside, she let go of her parents. Judy took a step back and gave them a smile they didn't return. Her mother looked like she was still waiting for a sign that it was okay to laugh. Her father was outright horrified.

When said fox stepped besides her, both their trunks in his paws, Judy took a deep breath. "Mom, dad, I want you to meet Nick - my boyfriend."

They did not answer. Her mother looked at her husband who obviously saw his worst fears fulfilled. Mouth hanging open, his eyes wandered from his daughter to the fox and back.

Nick laid his arm around Judy's shoulder and held her close to his side. "See, Carrots? Told you they'd be speechless."

At these words, her dad's face turned crimson. Pointing a threatening finger at Nick he stepped forward. "What did you call my daughter?"

"He called me Carrots, dad," Judy intervened. "And if I wanted him to stop I'd tell him."

A stunned silence fell between them, until Nick cleared his throat. Then he put on a smile which Judy knew he thought to be his most charming.

"Mrs. and Mr. Hopps, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nicholas Wilde. I am aware this comes as a shock for you. Please, call me Nick and rest assured that it is a pleasure to meet you."

Then he closed the remaining gap between them and extended his paw,

The buck in front of him recoiled like he had been offered moldy cheese - earning him an elbow to his ribs from his wife.

"Oh, Stu, don't be like that," she hissed. Then she turned to Nick and tried her best to return the smile. "Please excuse my husband, he is just a bit... Surprised."

Nick shrugged. "Your lovely daughter wanted to surprise the two of you, so let's call that a success."

"All right, let's do that," Judy's mom laughed and shook Nick's paw. "I am Bonnie Hopps. And this pigheaded one is my husband, Stu Hopps."

"That's Mr. Hopps to you," the farmer added, crossing his arms.

Before he could answer, he felt something tugging on his pants. As he looked down he saw a brown furred bunny in a green dress. Her wide, brown eyes stared straight at him.

After a stunned moment over the success of her actions, she asked: "Are you really friends with Judy?"

He kneeled down. "I guess you could say that. What is your name, little one?"

"Sally!" she cheered. The moment he had answered her face had lit up. "So, you are a friendly fox, like Giddon?"

"Giddon?" Nick repeated.

Behind him, Judy chuckled. "Gideon. I know him from school. Yes, Sally, Nick is a very nice fox."

At these words, not only Sally started jumping in place. The other kits now swarmed Nick, threatening him to get drowned in bunnies. Then they flooded him with questions.

"How did you meet Judy?"

"Do you make pies, too?"

"Will you play ball with us?"

"What pie do you make?"

"Can we call you uncle Nick?"

"Can we have some pie, uncle Nick?"

"Can I touch your tail, uncle Nick?"

Both Judy and her mother did their best to free Nick from the wad of childish excitement. Picking the kits off an overwhelmed fox proved to be a lot of work, not helped in the least by their own laughter. When they had them finally steered away from him, Bonnie said: "I am so sorry about that, Nick. They are quite an energetic bunch. Maybe we should just get going?"

"Sure," Nick agreed. "And don't worry. I've had worse receptions."

He watched with a wide grin how the mother herded her kits away from him. Judy took his paw in hers and pulled him back up and steered him after them. Followed closely by her father who kept a cautious eye on them.

It wasn't a long walk they had to take, but Nick drank everything in as best as he could. The wide meadows sprinkled with daisies and dandelions. That little pond on the side of the road, which sprouted a brook accompanying them for a while. The stretch of forest bordering on the other side of the path. And above them the ever blue sky, unlimited and free from any metal or concrete. He turned his head so much his neck started to ache.

"Never seen nature before, fox?" Stu grumbled.

"He has a name, dad," Judy replied over her shoulder. "It's Nick, in case you already forgot."

"Or, if that makes it easier for you, it's Mr. Wilde," Nick added. "But Nick would definitely be preferred. Anyways, in fact, I haven't seen nature this close before. I never really had the chance. Just one more reason I am more than grateful to be here."

Stu did not answer. All that came from him was a grunt.

Soon after, Nick's attention was drawn away from the grumpy buck that tried to singe his fur with stares alone. Before them, the Hopps Family Farm – as the huge sign announced – came into view. He had known this place had to be vast for the hundreds of Judy's relatives. Still, what he saw overwhelmed him.

Back in Zootopia, this would have counted as its own block, maybe even a borough. Behind it, he could make out seemingly endless fields of various crops. The buildings looked like multiple earthen homes had grown from the ground, sprouted additional rooms and roofs until they had finally fused into a huge, humpy complex. A complex surrounded by more life than even a lifetime in Zootopia could have prepared him for. Whoever had said life on the country was quiet had never visited a place like this. Nick was sure of that. The area in front of the mansion put any school yard to shame. It was a vast play ground, crowded by multiple busloads of kits.

It took a valiant effort by Judy and her parents to keep the reinforced swarm of kits from taking Nick captive once more. Though Nick certainly could have done without Mr. Hopps admonishing his children to 'keep a safe distance.'

Once inside, they all settled down in the kitchen - though Nick would have called it a mess hall. His whole flat could have fit inside this room at least twice. Long tables stretched from end to end, flanked by equally long benches. A wall-to-wall array of ovens was lined up on one of the longer sides. On the adjacent shorter side, a line of fridges stood like soldiers awaiting orders.

Bonnie didn't waste any time to provide some cake and tea. If Nick had to be honest, he would have preferred coffee, but didn't say anything. For one, because he didn't want to be impolite. But also, after all he had seen so far, the thought of bunnies close to caffeine scared him a little.

"So, Mr. Wilde," Stu said, sitting exactly opposite to Nick. "Where did you intend to stay? I heard the town is booked up this time of year."

"Oh, I was under the assumption I'd be staying at the farm."

"And whatever gave you that idea?"

Judy crossed her arms. "I did, presumably when I invited him."

"Maybe you should have told us ahead of time, hon'," Bonnie said.

"A surprise doesn't work that way," Judy stated.

"Yes, I know. But we should have prepared for this." When Bonnie saw her daughter's eyes narrowing, she added: "Prepared a guest room, I mean."

Stu nodded with a stern face. "Yes, exactly, Judy. We don't have a room for him, so he-"

"-will stay in my room," Judy completed the sentence. "As we planned anyway."

Even Nick stared at her with wide eyes. Though he had assumed the same, they never had actually planned anything. Hearing her tell her parents this felt awkward, but he couldn't say he minded.

Those parents, on the other hand, looked like they minded a lot. Forcing a grin, Stu said: "Please Judy, we're serious here. We're trying to-"

"So am I," Judy interrupted him again, her expression unchanged. "And I was when I introduced him to you as my boyfriend."

Seeing her father go through different stages of processing what his daughter has just said, Nick almost felt sorry for him. The buck opened his mouth again and again, like a fish gasping for air.

But before any sound came from him, Judy said flat out: "Dad, I am 26. Just in case you forgot. Don't you act like you think I'm still-"

"We don't need to talk about that." He held up his arms like they could shield him from her words. "But, since you brought this up, you and, you know, I mean... With a fox?"

"Yes, dad, with a fox. Gosh, why are you so unreasonable about this? Did anything happen about Gideon while I was away?"

"Gideon is a different matter. That is business. This is-"

"-my business. I don't even see why you distrust him like that. He is a cop and my partner at the force. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"He is?" both her parents asked.

Judy fought for self-control. "I sent you the newspaper article. About the ZPD's first fox, remember? They even had a photo of him!"

Bonnie covered her mouth with her paw "Oh, I remember you did that. But I didn't remember the name. But now that you mention the photo... Stu, don't you remember?"

Not even looking at Nick, he mumbled: "All foxes look the same to me."

"Dad!" Judy's fists slammed on the table. Even Nick jumped in his seat. "Seriously, are we back to square one again?"

"Stu," Bonnie said. "The children seem to already like him. Why don't you just try to get to know him?"

The farmer looked from his wife to his daughter, then his eyes lingered on Nick for a moment. "I... I...I need to see how the harvest is coming."

After that, he stood up and left without looking back.

Bonnie shook her head. "I am so sorry, Nick. He has a bad habit of overreacting."

"I don't get this," Judy said. "I had honestly thought he'd be more open minded, after everything."

Nick shrugged and smiled with all his routine. "Meeting the parents is always a bit awkward. But this is the first one who ran out on me. I'll just take your word and assume he'll calm down."

 "He'll come around, you'll see," Bonnie assured him. "Until then, just make yourself at home. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

 "In that case, all I would ask for would be your delicious blueberries. If you could spare some for me, I'd be a happy fox."

 "Oh, you do eat fruits? I thought you only ate, um, well..."

 Nick laughed: "Don't be shy about that. True, predators eat bugs. We need those. But there are quite a few, like us foxes, who can and like to eat fruits and veggies, too."

 "Oh, I did not know that," Bonnie admitted.

 "Most preys don't. So, don't worry, I won't eat you or any of your children."

 "What? No, that is not what I meant!"

 Judy rolled her eyes. "Mom, Nick is just messing with you."

 Nick put a paw over his heart and drew an exaggerated breath. "I would never do that, Officer Hopps."

 "Oh, stop it, Cadet Wilde."

 "Hey, I'm a real officer now,"

 "Then start acting that way."

 Bonnie chuckled. "Sounds like you're already as good as married."

 Judy and Nick looked at each other. Even Nick couldn't keep from blushing. They both forced a laugh, and Judy said: "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We're perfectly glad with what we have now."

 "And we don't want to risk any heart attacks for your husband," Nick added.

 "Very considerate of you, Nick," Bonnie laughed. "But even with that at risk, why don't you show him around the farm, Judy? I'd love to, but we'll have to start preparing dinner soon."

 "Already? But it's not even..." Nick's voice faded as he looked down the rows of tables dwarfing the cafeteria at the academy. "Oh. Yeah, I see. Um, let me know if I can be of any help."

 "Oh no, no guest of ours will ever have to prepare their own meals. But, speaking of meals, I'm afraid we don't have anything suitable for a predatory taste."

 "Don't worry about that," Nick answered.

 "We prepared for that," Judy added. "It's enough for dinner and breakfast. We'll go shopping when I show Nick the town."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading up until this point. The next chapter will be out soon.
> 
> Please share your thoughts on this chapter below, and leave a kudos if you liked it. If you didn't like it, please leave some constructive feedback :).


	2. Chapter 2

The rooms Judy led Nick through reminded him rather of halls than anything, yet they still held a lively warmth to them. It felt like the living rooms were fitted for dozens of families, with multiple fire places and more recliners than any retirement home. What Judy called a pantry was a storage that put any supermarket to shame. The bathrooms took up their own wing. How Judy could say in all sincerity that this place might get a bit crowded in the morning eluded Nick. Even without counting he was sure, no matter how big Judy's family were, each of them must have had their own, private bathroom here.

That was until they came to the vast fields he had already seen from afar before. Looking at the amount of bunnies working the harvest, he wasn't so sure anymore if this place wasn't built for a small army after all.

The longer they walked the small paths between the fields, the more aware Nick was of them being aware of him. They all waved and greeted Judy, but most of them just stared at Nick. A few of them obviously shared their fathers view of him – especially among her older siblings. But there were also those who at least seemed to be genuine in their joy when they learned who Nick was. Yet no matter what the individual reaction was, an ever present whisper spread among the fields, following the couple wherever they turned. Nick was used to unwanted attention and narrow voices in haste to shun his presence. But something about these was different. When they reached a patch of brushes - going by the bunnies working there that was also part of the crops - curiosity got the better of Nick.

"Say. Carrots, I get the feeling some Gideon is following us. At least his name keeps floating around. You've mentioned him before. Twice, actually. What's up with him?"

"What, you never told him about about Gideon?" One of Judy's sisters popped her head over the nearest bush. She looked a few years younger than her, with a slightly lighter fur. Her steely blue eyes accented the smirk with which she regarded Nick. "So, you're the one that got dad in a reel. Nick was the name, right?"

He nodded. "And still is. Guess words travel fast, huh?"

"Faster than a kit smelling candy." She stepped around the bush and grabbed Nick's paw to shake it. "I'm Mary, nice to finally meet you."

"Finally? I've only got here about an hour ago."

"Yeah, but with all the talk it might have been weeks already. And I've been dying to see the ominous boyfriend Judy managed to acquire after all."

Judy crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean, 'after all'?"

"Oh, come on, Jude," Mary laughed. "You were so focused on your career, some of us were afraid you'd become a lonely hag one day."

"Who ever said you couldn't have a career and a boyfriend?" Judy scoffed.

"I think it were 54, but I can't give you any names," Mary answered. "It was about fifty-fifty between being too busy to think about guys and quitting your job to get married."

"What, you had a poll?"

Mary grinned. "Well, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Yeah, you know, the kinda poll that's spelled with two o's and one l."

Judy's brows narrowed. "You bet on my life decisions?"

"Relax, not just yours. It was all in good fun, nobody got hurt."

"So, what were the other bets?" Nick asked, earning him a punitive look from Judy.

A look that didn't keep Mary from answering. "About 120 said you'd end up with somebody you meet on the job, another 40, give or take, went with you'd get a steady guy but never marry, about a dozen thought you'd one day realize you're still single, get desperate and use a dating service, Alex practically insisted you'd turn out to be lesbian, and grandpa Jeb said the Buckaneers win by at least 10 points."

"So that's what you think of me?"

"Calm down, Jude. I don't even believe any of them meant what they bet on. Besides, the bets were rather symbolic than anything."

Judy simply put her paws on her hips and tapped her foot.

Nick suppressed a laugh. As much as he wanted to see her happy, he couldn't help but adore her agitated self. God help those who really made her angry, but he knew she was far from that. Enjoying the most endearing scowl known to mammalkind, he asked: "Say, did your father place a bet?"

Mary laughed. "Of course not. That old spoil told us to stop the 'nonsense' and whichever way Judy decides would be the best for her."

"He did?" Nick forced a shocked look. "How brazenly reasonable of him."

"I know, right? Takes the fun out of everything. Then he paces the fields like he lost his wedding ring just because she brought home a fox?"

"To be fair he doesn't seem to be the only one who isn't too pleased with that."

Mary waved his answer aside. "Oh, they shouldn't get their ears in a tangle and go buy a calendar."

Nick glimpsed at Judy. Her smile was back.

"Thank you, Mary," she said. "But don't think that makes up for the whole betting thing."

Her sister shrugged. "Write me a ticket. Anyways, could you do me a favor? These few batches need to stay at the pantry tonight. Gideon's picking them up in the morning."

"Again with that Gideon," Nick said, but was quickly distracted by the wicker baskets Mary produced from behind the bushes.

"Of course," Judy said with the faintest hint of reluctance. "But maybe you should give us some extra. I get the feeling not all blueberries will survive until we reach the house."

"Gotcha," Mary giggled as she looked at Nick's grin. "Well then, I'll see you at dinner."

Packed with lots and lots of blueberries, they started their way back to the house. It took only a few steps before Nick's paw dove into the sweet goods he held in his arms.

"Really?" Judy commented. "That's poor self-control, even for you."

"Hey, you practically gave me permission," Nick smacked. "But if you don't want me to, maybe distracting me with some well-deserved answers might work."

"All right, all tight. Gideon, I know. Like I said before, we went to school together. He's a fox, but I guess you figured as much. To make it short, we didn't see eye to eye back then. He used to make fun of me because I wanted to be a police officer."

Nick shook his head. "What kind of jerk would do that?"

"Yeah, right. The kind like you, I think."

"Oh, you mean the smart and good looking kind?"

Judy smirked. "Well, he is almost as good looking as you are, but definitely smarter."

"Oh, is that so?"

"It is. At least he is able to run his own business. You know, a legal one. Without any tax evasion, I assume."

"His own grocery store?"

"No, his own bakery. I heard his blueberry pie won him three awards in a row at the annual Bunny Burrow Farm Fest Bake-Off."

"Bake-Off?"

"I know, no idea who came up with that name. Anyway, he usually brings some of his pie when he picks up his goods. So if the kits leave some for you, you could try some."

"Should I prepare for a fight?" Nick asked with all sincerity he could muster as he held open the door to the house.

"Who do you want to fight?"

Nick's neck hairs stood up when he heard Stu's voice from the inside.

Yet Judy just rolled her eyes. "Nobody dad, we were just kidding around. Would you please be so kind to notice he just helped me carrying these baskets over here?"

"And I only ate those your daughter gave me permission for," Nick added. "Very delicious, as always."

The farmer frowned upon Nick for a moment. Then he grunted a "Thank you" at him.

His daughter smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"I just wanted to tell you that dinner will be ready soon," he said, now doing his best to ignore the fox in front of him. "Your mother says you should get unpacked and then come back down. I'll call the others"

Not waiting for an answer, the buck slipped past them through the door.

"I think he's warming up to me," Nick commented.

Judy sighed. "Come on, let's get this stored away."

Moments later there was a bell ringing somewhere outside. Nick had always thought that to be some kind of televised cliche. Yet when they had their luggage upstairs, a growing buzz could be heard from the ground floor.

Judy simply started right away. She un-clipped her suitcase as soon as she was in her room and stored her clothes with fluid precision.

Nick, on the other hand, took his time to look around. All in all this was almost a more inviting version of her apartment in Zootopia. A bit more spacious, the walls didn't look like parts of it might crawl away, and her bed looked like one of those in a holiday brochure. But one bit of decoration caught his eye.

"I see you weren't kidding about that reminder, Carrots."

Judy looked up and saw him standing before a picture frame. One of the many spread all over the wall. The only one that didn't hold a picture of family members. There was simply a sheet of paper in it. A filled out, yet never submitted application form for the police academy.

"Of course. But now it's also a reminder of the best choice I ever made." Judy planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Come on, I'll show you where you can put your things."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I could fulfill your expections with this one. If I did, as always, a kudos is appreciated. If not, please let me know what could have gone better, especially about style and grammer. In that sense, since I forgot to mention it before, pointing out grammatical mistakes is highly welcome, since I'm no native speaker.
> 
> Anyways, let me thank you again for investing your time in my work and I hope to see you again in chapter 3. That should be out by tomorrow or the day after.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the kitchen, this room was barely recognizable for Nick compared to before. What had been an empty hall, was now filled with bustling rows of bunnies. He couldn't keep his eyes from the gathering crowd, all chatting and laughing. Now that he sat at the table, he was sure. His former assessment had been wrong.

"Hey, what are you smiling at?" Mary's voice chimed from his left as she sat down besides him. "You know they're here for dinner, not as dinner, right?"

"Too bad," Nick laughed. "That would have been quite the buffet. I guess I'll have to stick with maggots and crickets, then."

"Don't let dad hear that," Judy said on his right side.

"Why?" Mary asked. "He should hire him as pest control."

"Only if that's your term for baby sitter," Nick said.

"Oh, that one, you really shouldn't let dad hear." Despite her warning, Mary couldn't keep from grinning.

"Yeah, I guess he won't let me get too close to his kits"

Judy chuckled: "Well then let's see if he can keep them from getting too close to you."

Nick followed her gaze. Behind them stood Sally, fidgeting around. When the three of them turned towards her, she blushed a little.

Through a nervous grin she said: "Um, Uncle Nick?"

Nick ignored Mary giggling under her breath. "What is it?"

"If it is okay, maybe could I sit with you?"

Seeing her not even daring to look into his eyes, he already knew the little bunny had won this one. Still, he managed to keep his wits. "Don't you want to sit with your brothers and sisters?"

"No," she muttered. "They said I wouldn't dare to ask you. Caroline said you would eat me."

"Sally, I already told you he is a nice fox," Judy said.

"But the others don't believe me!" Sally pouted.

Mary petted Sally's head. "Oh, they're just teasing you, Sally."

"But even then I don't want to sit with them."

"And I can totally understand that," Nick said. "So, let's show them who is a brave little bunny. Now we only have to find a way to squeeze you in here."

He looked left and right. But the bench was full, from one end to the other.

"This could get tricky," Judy said.

The young bunny's ears drooped - for about the split of a second. Then an idea sparkled in her eyes. "I could sit in your lap, Uncle Nick!"

"Now, Sally, you can't just-" Judy started, but Nick interrupted her.

"No, no, that's okay. You've got a clever little sister here."

With an excited grin Sally stretched out her arms. Nick lifted her up and sat her in his lap. Immediately, she started scanning the table, like this was the first she had ever seen.

Yet Nick was suddenly more aware than before that he was indeed surrounded by literally hundreds of bunnies. A sudden silence spread around him. Most seemed to be unsure of what to make of what they saw. Some suddenly became fascinated by their plates. Others searched Judy's look for confirmation everything was all right. A few even just stared at Nick, their mouths hanging open. But there was one who outright glared at him. His wife, though, held his paw and kept whispering into his ear. After a while, the buck visibly sighed and turned his gaze away. He said something in the lines of 'I know' - if Nick's lip reading was as good as he thought.

"So, what do you want to eat, Sally?"

Judy's voice brought Nick's attention back to the bunny in his lap.

"Dandelion!" Sally cheered.

"Now. what a surprise," Mary laughed, reaching for the demanded bowl.

As her plate was getting filled, Sally pointed at a stack of sandwiches in front of them. "What are that?"

"That is my dinner," Nick answered. "I'd like to share with you, but I don't think you like eating bugs."

"Ew, no. Do you really eat that?"

"I have to. All predators do."

"Greg once ate a beetle and it was not good for him."

"Greg is as much a predator as you and I, Sally," Judy pointed out. "Why would he do that at all?"

"He said the boys in his class dared him to," Mary explained.

Sally nodded. "They each gave him a dollar."

"And then he threw up all night," Mary added.

Sally looked back up at Nick. "But you won't?"

"Absolutely not. Never have, never will."

"And would you if you eat my dandelion?"

"I think so, but I am not planning to find out tonight. So, your dinner is safe from me."

"What about the lettuce? Or the celery? Or the beans? Or the broccoli?"

"Sally, he can't eat any of that," Judy interrupted her.

"Why do you want him to eat all that?" Mary asked.

"I want something to share with him," Sally answered, her look still darting across the table. "Because he can't share his food with me and I want to thank him for letting me sit here."

The two sisters exchanged smiles. Then Mary leaned over and whispered to Nick: "She hates broccoli."

He nodded, then leaned a bit forward. "I may not eat any of this. But I do see a delicious mix of fruits over there."

"But they're for dessert."

"So? We'll share our dessert, then. It's the best part of dinner anyway, right?"

Sally giggled. "Right!"

Nick had no idea how enjoyable it could be to watch a child eat. The way she looked, that little bunny knew of no greater thing than having her dinner while sitting in the lap of a fox. It took a protesting grumble from his own stomach to remind him that he still hadn't touched his own.

When it was time for dessert, Sally couldn't wait for the bowl to come their way. Her eager paws reached for it for it as soon as it was barely close enough.

"Now, what should we share?" Nick asked as they both studied the options. "Ah, I know. I hope you like apples?"

"Yes," Sally answered and took the biggest one without hesitation.

"Good choice, this one is perfect." Nick took the apple and a knife. "First we got to peel it, of course. Then, we'll get to the real trick."

"What kind of trick?"

"You'll see. It's something I learned from my mother."

At these words, Judy's ears perked up. But she wasn't the only one watching Nick right now. Yet he didn't even notice this time he was the center of attention close by once again. Every stripe of peel went down in front of a dozen pairs of curious eyes.

Not bothering with them, Nick said: "And now for the important part."

Then he started to cut the apple, going in zig-zag lines along its middle. When he got it in half, he removed the apple seeds. "You see, this is what my mom called a magical apple."

Sally's eyes widened as she inspected the two halves. "And what is magical about it?"

"It's about what it can do now that both halves are unique."

"What does that mean?"

"That they are special, one of a kind. Only these two will fit perfectly with each other. No other apple, no matter how you cut it, will complete either of these halves. And, in that way, they will always have a bond with each other. So, when we eat them, we will be friends forever."

Sally didn't say a word. She just kept staring at the piece of apple Nick put in her paw.

"But you do have to eat it," Nick reminded her. "Or the magic won't work."

The little bunny nodded. With glistening eyes, she savored every bite she took.

To her left, Mary rested her head on her paw, her eyes glued to the fox with the kit. "Judy?"

"Yes?" Judy replied, doing her best not to giggle.

"You should keep a close eye on this fox. Or somebody might try to steal him away from you."

"Only if somebody uses extensive force," commented Nick.

"Yeah, I thought so," Mary sighed. "But talking about extensive forces. I hope you are good at storytelling."

Nick looked in the direction she nodded. There was a wall of kits lined up on one bench. They whispered to each other, pointed at him, and nodded occasionally. Some of them he recognized from the platform. But they were far too many to remember all of them. Then he looked back at Mary, silently asking for an explanation.

"You'll see in a moment," was all she gave him.

Nick shrugged and finally ate his part of the apple. Soon after he had taken the last bite, as if on cue, a clatter sounded through the room. Hundreds of dinner sets were collected with intimidating efficiency. He hadn't spent a thought on it, but how quickly the tables were emptied was astonishing. Before he knew it, the whole family was on the move towards the living rooms.

Soon after, they had distributed themselves without much talk or pondering. Nick found himself among Judy's sibling, strictly led there by Sally's guiding paw. Aside from them, most of the elders were there, as well as some of Judy's older siblings. And, apart from Mary and Judy herself, their parents. Sally directed Nick straight into the middle of her brothers and sisters. He looked for Judy, not really sure if for affirmation or help. Yet her - and Mary's - amused smile told him it was all right to just take a seat right there. Though it earned him a few skeptical looks from the older bunnies.

One of them cleared his throat. "Good, looks like everyone is here. Whose turn was it tonight? Marla, if I'm not mistaken?" He looked at a doe to his right.

But before she could answer, Sally raised her arm and her voice. "Grandpa Jacob? Can it be Uncle Nick's turn tonight?"

Instantly, the whole room focussed on Nick. Then a myriad of hopeful bunny eyes turned to Grandpa Jacob. Who, at first, looked Nick over like he had just now discovered him. Then his look wandered to Stu. The farmer took a quick glance at Judy. Her eyebrows may have risen a few millimeters, yet she kept a straight face. For a moment, Stu closed his eyes.

"Sure, why not," he sighed.

"Well, then," Grandpa Jacob said, gesturing towards Nick. "Let's hear what the fox has to say."

The kits on the floor shifted around to face Nick. Dozens upon dozens of excited faces didn't leave him a choice. At least, he had been warned.

"Wow," he said, trying to buy himself some time. "This is a bit surprising. But if you really want me to, I'd be honored. So, what story should I tell you?"

Hoping he could sell it as a dramatic pause, he searched his memory for all the tales he had heard as a cub. Without realizing it, he let his eyes wander in search of inspiration. What he found was Stu Hopps, doing his best to keep his expression neutral. At that moment, Nick knew what he was going to tell.

"Okay, this is one of my favorites.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, let me thank all of you for how well received the first to chapters were. I hope the same goes for the third. Chapter four will be up this weekend.
> 
> As always, leave a kudos if you liked it. If not, let me know how to improve on my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

A little fox lived with his parents in a small town near a forest Every Sunday, they all visited his grandmother who lived in a house within that forest But one day, his parents fell ill. They had to stay in bed and would not go outside. But the little fox still wanted to see his grandmother, whom he loved very much. He had traveled it so often with his parents, he knew it by heart. He was certain he was old enough to travel it by himself. And so, he begged and pleaded with them to let him go by himself until they finally let him.

He walked by the fields of clover, not minding the bees collecting their honey, as he had promised. He ignored the butterflies glistening in the dim light of the forest, as he had promised. He walked past that patch of colorful flowers in the clearing along the path, as he had promised. And he didn't pick a single blowball the whole way to his grandma's house, as he had promised. And he reached it safely, for the great joy of his grandmother.  
  
He spent there all day. She told him tales, some he knew and loved, some he never heard before, but loved even more. They ate her sweet, sweet pie, the one of which no other could bake as her. They laughed and played until it was time for him to go home again. With her best wishes to his parents, he set out for his way home. But now, that all he had to look forward to was his bedtime, he felt no rush anymore to hurry along. Neither his parents nor his grandma had said anything about getting home as fast as he could. So none of them could complain if he just picked a blowball, or maybe even a few, he assured himself.  
  
He could, for once, enjoy this path to the fullest. No parents to drag him away from all the wonderful things this forest had to offer. He picked blowball after blowball. He blew on them with all the air he could muster, then enjoyed following the dancing swarm between the trees. All the way, butterflies accompanied him, entertaining him with their colorful displays. And the flower patch had never looked brighter. He even had time to sit down today and take a closer look for once. There were so many different ones, of all colors and shapes and smells. Even some he had never noticed before.  
  
Why had he never noticed such wonderful flowers before, he asked himself. But the longer he thought about it, the longer he looked at them, it dawned on him. No, it wasn't that he hadn't noticed them. They hadn't been there before.  
  
This wasn't his patch.  
  
Without noticing, just following the blowballs and the butterflies, he had strayed from his path.  
  
He was lost.  
  
That thought fell like a ball of frost deep into his belly. He jumped to his feet. He wanted to run, but he didn't know where to. He wanted to cry out out but he didn't know to whom. He wanted to go home, but he didn't know how.  
  
Panic began to take him over. He looked around, like he could find a sign somewhere. As he found nothing to remind him where he came from, he began to pant. He heard his own breathing heave in his ears. The ever present smell of the flower seemed to overpower his nose.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore. He wouldn't get home by staying where he was. His feet took off on their own. Something deep inside him had chosen the direction. Desperate, he looked for any single bit he might remember. Any tree, any flower, any shrub he may have passed before. But they all looked the same.  
  
The longer he ran without any clue where he was going, the more his eyes teared up. Fear growing and growing inside him, he had started to cry. Not seeing anymore where he was going, he started to run into branches. It felt like they were clawing after him. Scratching his skin, grabbing his legs, ripping his clothes. Then, he bumped into something.  
  
Something that shrieked in shock. Something that fell to the ground. Something that send him tumbling through the air.  
  
He picked himself up. He heard its quick breaths before he saw it. A bunny. Not much older than himself. Rather a bit younger. She crouched on the ground, frantically looking around. Almost, like she couldn't see him.  
  
He got back up and moved towards her. Her head shot up as he rustled the leaves and twigs around him. A few times, she looked directly at him, but she still did not see him. Finally, her quivering nose seemed to pick up his scent. Now her head turned towards him. Her eyes were wide as saucers.  
  
"Are you all right?," he asked.  
  
But she only shied away from him. He could smell the fear rising in her.  
  
"You're a fox?" she asked in a frightened whisper.  
  
"Yes, and you're a bunny," he said, not understanding why she needed to pointed out. What happened next confused him even more.  
  
She tried to get to her feet, but slipped on twigs and leaves. When she got up, she'd trip over a root and fall back down. She barely crept a few inches away before being backed up against a tree.  
  
Wondering what scared her so much, he stepped closer to her. Another twig breaking under his foot made her jump. He saw tears welling up in her eyes. "What is wrong?" he asked the terrified bunny.  
  
She cowered on the ground, burying her face in her paws. "Please, don't eat me!" she sobbed.  
  
"Why would I eat you?" he asked.  
  
"You are a fox," she repeated. "Foxes eat bunnies. My dad says so. But I don't want to be eaten!"  
  
"I have eaten no bunny. Never ever," the fox assured her. "And I don't want to eat you.”  
  
“Really?” the bunny asked, still not believing him. “You're not lying to me?”  
  
“Really,” he assured her. “All I want is to get home, but I am lost."  
  
Through heavy sniffs she said: "I am, too. Oh, had I only listened to dad. He always told me I would get lost in this forest some day."  
  
"Yes, my parents always told me not to stray from the path, or I wouldn't find my way back," he said, feeling his own tears starting again.  
  
When he heard that the bunny lifted her head, looking straight past him. She said: "I need no path. I know every yard of this forest by heart."  
  
“You really know all of it?” the little fox asked, now him not believing what he heard.  
  
The bunny nodded and answered: “I come here every day. I like exploring it, I like the flowers, and the butterflies, and most of all, the blowballs.”  
  
At these words, the fox smiled. “I like those, too,” he said. “But my parents never let me explore, I always need to stay on the path.”  
  
“It's no wonder you got lost once you left your path,” she said.  
  
"But, then how are you lost?" he wanted to know  
  
"Because I can't see, of course," she answered. Now she sounded confused.  
  
"Did you get something in your eyes?" he asked. "Or did you go blind? I noticed you not looking at me."  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"No, really, I don't understand," he said.  
  
She pointed to the treetops. "The sun is down. It is night."  
  
"And?" he said, still not understanding.  
  
"It is dark. I can't see in the dark." Just as the bunny had said that, she had an idea. "Wait, can you see in the dark?"  
  
"Of course, everybody can" he said.  
  
“Every fox,” she said. “Bunnies can't. But, maybe, then you can see for me!"  
  
“Yes, we could do that!” the fox agreed with her.  
  
The bunny jumped up, still looking past the fox. Then her excitement went down. "But, I still can't see where you're going," she said in disappointment.  
  
"That is easy to fix," the fox laughed.  
  
Without a warning, he took her paws in his. This made her jump again. She tried to pulled away, but then she realized what he had in mind.  
  
He said: "Okay, now we just need to find my path and I can go from there without your help."  
  
"But I can't go on without your help," she protested.  
  
He smiled at her, before he remembered she couldn't see him. Still, he said: "I never said I'd leave you there. You can stay at my home tonight. And tomorrow, I'll bring you home."  
  
But she seemed not as excited as him. "Staying at a house full of foxes, all night?"  
  
"I told you, we don't eat bunnies," he reminded her. "But you said your dad thinks that. So, do you think it would be better if I stay at your place? Because I won't find my way home from there."  
  
"I guess you're right," she admitted, still sounding a bit scared. "Do you promise they won't eat me?"  
  
"I promise," he said without hesitation.  
  
And with that, they started on their walk through the forest. The bunny really knew her way around the forest. Just from his descriptions alone she could make out where they were. It didn't take them long to find the path from his grandma's house back to his home, once they started to trust each other.  
  
His parents were overjoyed when he finally returned home. Of course, they had been worried, and wouldn't stop thanking the surprised bunny. Despite still being sick, they made every effort to make her feel at home. The next morning, they all had breakfast together. After that, as he had promised, the little fox took the bunny home. At first, her family were terrified as she had been when they saw him. Most of all her dad. But when the fox stepped up and explained them how she had found him lost in the forest, they were surprised. When he told them she helped him find his way back home, they grew proud of her. And when he told them, she had to stay at his place then, because it had become too late for her to make it home by light, they were just grateful for him keeping her safe. Most of all her dad.  
  
And from that day on, the fox and the bunny were best friends ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the story of a fox and a bunny, as told by Nick Wilde. Though he may have tweaked it here and there a bit to fit his audience. Yet it's not like he'll ever let anybody know that.
> 
> In that sense, I hope you like my first attempt on writing more in a children's story fashion. If you did, please leave a kudos, if not, the comment section is your place to help me improve.
> 
> I hope I can get the next chapter out by Sunday, if not, it'll be on Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so proud of you," said Judy, her head resting on Nick's shoulder.

He blinked. His mind had been drifting off into the dozy place between wake and sleep. This day's fatigue had overpowered him almost as soon as they had gone to bed.. He looked at the bunny snuggled in his arm. "Are you talking in your sleep?"

"No, Nick, I'm serious. I don't know what has gotten into my dad. You're handling that really well."

"I made my living by handling these things well, remember?"

"I do. But I also remember you reacting, well, a bit more emotional once."

"Only because it was the only time I didn't expect it to happen. Honestly, Carrots, did you really expect all of your family to just accept me?"

"I had at least expected my own dad to support me."

"Yeah, okay. I...” He hesitated for a moment, then sighed. “Well, I know what you mean. But he let me tell that story, and didn't say anything bad about it."

"Because he left as soon as you had finished. I am so sorry for the way he treats you."

"No, don't be. It's not your fault and I know that."

"Thanks. But still, it's wrong."

"Come on, let's not think about that right now. I made way more new friends today than I'd dared to dream. Your mother seems to honestly like me, those old folks brightened up when I told the story, Mary is already a pal, and Sally practically adopted me. Your dad is just a matter of time."

Judy chuckled. "I bet Sally will be talking about tonight for weeks."

"I hope so,” Nick yawned. Already drifting off to sleep, he muttered: “Let the world know of what has transpired today."

The next morning, Nick was met once more with the overwhelming force of Judy's armada of younger siblings. They had both joined breakfast as a wave of grown-up bunnies just left the tables. Nick wasn't quite sure if Judy hadn't timed it this way on purpose, but shortly after they had settled down, hungry kits swept into the room.

Through the clouds of lingering sleep, Nick scanned the masses. "Say, is it just me or have some of your brothers and sisters gone missing last night?"

"Neither. The others are part of the third group."

"Your family is organized in groups?"

"Just for breakfast. Those who left when we came are the first one. They're working the fields."

"Wait, are you telling me they are working at home, so to speak, and still have to get up first?"

"They have to. It's best to start work on the fields when the sun is still low. Second are those who go to school or work outside the farm."

"Some of you really get a job aside of farming?"

"Seriously?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Still half asleep."

"Speaking of half asleep," Judy said looking at the bunny taking a seat right next to Nick. "So, you're not afraid anymore he's going to eat you, Caroline?"

Nick turned his head to the side under protest from his neck. Caroline struck a bit more after her mother, looking like a teenage self of her. Only her light brown, almost beige fur she inherited obviously from her father. He regarded Nick for a moment with pine-green eyes. Despite already being dressed in jeans and a plain, sky-blue shirt, she looked still more asleep than awake.

"He didn't eat Sally, did he?" she yawned.

"Because she was only half your size," Nick commented. "You do look much tastier, I got to admit."

To his left somebody snickered. "He called you fat, Linny."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Terry."

"Okay, just to clear that up, I really didn't mean it that way," Nick said.

Caroline waved it off while pouring cereals a bowl. "Don't sweat it. Terry's just being an idiot."

"What, can't take a joke, Linny?" Terry sneered.

"That wasn't funny," she stated.

"But telling your little sister I'd eat her is?" Nick asked.

Caroline reached for the milk. "Well, that was obviously a lie."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "And your brother calling you fat isn't?"

Whatever she wanted to say drowned in Terry's roaring laughter. "He got you there," he gasped.

"Actually, Terry, he doesn't," Judy commented. "I don't think 'getting her' was his point."

"Okay, okay," Caroline groaned. "I know where this is going. I am sorry, okay? It was supposed to be a joke. And she did get to sit with her new hero, so no harm done, am I right?"

Terry let out a fake cough. "Jealous."

"Shut up, Terry," Caroline hissed. "Why would I be jealous? I'm not."

"Well, never mind that," Nick tried to calm her. "I don't want to pick a fight with you. Just think who you might hurt before making jokes at another's expense, okay?"

"Great," Caroline said. "Not even on my way to school and I'm already getting lectured."

Nick grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Caroline shrugged. "If you also teach Sally how to take a joke."

"Do you think that was a joke to me?" Nick asked

"What?" Caroline asked with honest surprise.

"Telling a child I'd eat her. Do you honestly think I'd find that funny?"

"I, um, I don't... I mean..." Caroline stuttered.

"And I'll take that as a no. Listen, I do know how to take a joke. I can laugh about myself. But it kind of depends how well I know whoever makes that joke. Know what I mean?"

She stared at him for a moment. Then she smiled and put her spoon down. Offering her paw to Nick, she said: "Yes, absolutely. I am Caroline Hopps, nice to meet you. Let's be the best of friends, so I can finally make fun of you with no remorse."

"Oh, trying to upstage me? I like that attitude." Donning his most successful smile, he took her paw into his. "My name is Nicholas Wilde. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Hopps."

With these words he kissed the back of her paw. It took all his will not to join the giggles sparking all around them. The growing realization in her eyes of what just happened was priceless. Then she leaped off the bench and marched straight out of the kitchen. Nick could swear he saw her checking her paw again and again.

"Carrots?"

"Yes, Nick?"

"You think I, maybe, went too far?"

"What, you mean by flirting with my underage sister right in front of me?"

"Well, if you want to put it that way... But you do know I didn't-"

"Of course I do. I heard what you told Mary yesterday, and don't think you changed your mind for Caroline. But perhaps this was a bit much for her. We'll have to check on her when she's back from school."

"What are you talking about?" Terry asked. "That was awesome. Can't wait to tell the guys at school about it."

Nick turned around, now facing him. "That's a great idea, Terry. But I think I got an even better one."

"Yeah?"

"Don't. Just don't."

Terry's mind obviously worked hard over this. While the others around them were finishing their meals, he concluded: "Okay, good one. But seriously, they'll love what you've pulled off, um..."

"His name is Nick," Judy said. "And, seriously, Terrence, he wasn't joking. This is exactly what he was trying to tell her. Please, promise me you'll keep this to yourself."

Disappointment written all over his face, he mumbled "Okay, if you say so."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Judy asked: "He will tell them, won't he?"

"Absolutely," Nick answered. "He, and all the others who saw me. I'm afraid I really did go too far here."

At his moment of revelation, another group of bunnies streamed into the kitchen. Another swarm of kits, the youngest of the house, spread on the benches. They were followed by the oldest inhabitants of the farm. Almost naturally, a certain little bunny girl aimed for Nick. She leaped onto the bench and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning, uncle Nick!" she muffled into his fur.

"Good morning," he answered, not sure if he should return the hug. He settled for ruffling the fur on her head.

"Still quite popular, Mr, Fox, I see," said an elderly doe sitting down next to Judy.

"His name is Nick," commented Judy.

"And you're Marla, if I remember correctly?" Nick asked. "I am sorry for taking your spot yesterday."

"Oh, no need to be. It is longstanding tradition to let the guest have the honor of the story. But usually, that would be another rabbit. At least, I can't remember ever hearing of a fox having that honor. But you did do a decent job of it. It was different from ours, but for that, I enjoyed it."

"Thank you. I didn't know stories were such a big deal with you bunnies."

"Not as they used to be. These days, they're mostly just for the old and the young. Oh, when I was Judy's age here, being a good storyteller would get you much admiration and, well, attention. So, I am glad there still are some your age who can live up to tradition. Even if it's a fox."

Nick smiled. "Even?"

"Yes, that's all right with me. These days, if you want traditions to remain, you can't be picky with whom should carry them."

"Well, thank you," Nick said. "I guess I should be honored."

"Nick, no," Judy protested. "Grandma, you're talking like he's some second rate being."

Marla shook her head. "Oh, no, that's not what I'm saying. I just said I'm fine with him. It's not hard to see that little Sally here likes him. That's enough for me to trust him."

At this cue, Sally looked up from her toast, her mouth smeared with jam. "What did I do?"

"You helped me make a new friend," Nick answered.

Marla smiled. "If anybody had told me I'd ever hear a fox call me a friend..."

"I guess you'd have told him the same I would if he'd told me I'd fall in love with a bunny."

She nodded. "All the best and the worst things in life come unexpected."

Nick and Judy looked at each other. Then she asked for both of them: "And which one is Nick?"

"Best, of course!" Sally cheered and hugged Nick again.

Marla gestured to the kit. "I told you I trust her judgment."

"Well, then," Nick said. "Could you do me a favor and ask Mr. Hopps to do the same?"

"Which one?" she laughed.

"Oh, right. I'd say all of them. But her father would be most important right now."

"Oh, don't worry too much about him. Believe me, if he truly didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here. And as long as you've got his kits on your side, you are on the right path."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Done!" Sally declared pushing away her plate. "Uncle Nick, are you going to play with us?"

Nick could hear a part of his soul demanding to just say yes, but his mind remained in charge. "I'd love to, but your sister and I will be in town today."

"Aw, do you have to?"

"Yes, Sally, we do," Judy said. "I want to show him Bunny Burrow, and we need to shop for groceries."

"Hm, all right..." Sally said, lowering her eyes.

"Don't look like that,” Nick said. “I will play with you when I get the chance, okay?"

"Really? Promise?" Sally's eyes shot up, shining with bliss. She held out her paw, stretching out her little finger.

Nick hooked his own into hers. "Promise."

With a satisfied grin, Sally followed the other kits outside. Seconds later, after the excited cheers had left, the only noise remaining was a buzzing chatter. Until somebody knocked against the door frame.

"Sounds like it's safe now."

"Yes, Gideon, you may come in," one of the elder bucks answered.

At these words Nick's ears perked. His nose picked up the scent of another fox. So there he was. Maybe half a head shorter than him, yet a bit wider. He'd called him pudgy if he had to describe him. What struck him most, though, was the honesty that emanated from this guy. Neither his smile nor the look in his eyes bore even a hint of a single mischievous thought. Even when they finally found Nick, genuine surprise filled them. He walked straight up to Nick.

"Now this is what I call unexpected. I'd never guessed I'd see another fox in here," he said, taking Nick's paw and shaking it vividly.

"So this is the infamous Gideon," Nick answered. "Your pastries must be amazing, going by how much I've heard about you ever since I came here."

This guy was just too honest. His struggle to keep the proud grin from his face was futile, and he obviously puffed his chest. His voice was oiled with pride.

"Oh, you flatter me. But I can't deny that my pies are quite popular. Maybe you'd like to try it some time, Mr Wilde?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Why, the newspapers, of course. First fox at the ZPD. I can't tell you how honored I am to meet you."

"Okay, first off, I'm Nick, so don't you dare calling me Mr Wilde. Second, that offer sounds tempting. We were planning on visiting Bunny Burrow today, anyway."

"We?"

"Yeah, Carrots is giving me the hometown tour."

"Carrots? Who is..." he asked as he searched who Nick was nodding to. "Oh, Judy, you're here, too. I had no idea you were in town."

"Hey Gideon,” she laughed. “We arrived yesterday. Thanks for noticing me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but seeing another fox did get me distracted a bit. Did he really just call you Carrots?"

Judy nodded. "Yes, he did."

Gideon eyed them both for a moment, his mind obviously working on something. "Say, you two, if you're going to town, could I give you a lift?"

"Oh, nice of you to offer," Nick said, glancing over to Judy.

"Not quite the walk we had in mind,” she said. “But I guess some more time in town isn't such a bad trade."

They both got up and said good-bye to Marla. After retrieving the blueberries from the pantry, they were soon on their way towards Bunny Burrow.

Gideon's red van had barely left the farm, when Gideon said: "Pardon me asking, but when you said 'we', does that mean, you are, well, a couple."

"It does indeed," Nick answered, biting back on the surprise.

Judy, however, did not. "Please, Gideon, don't tell me you have any problems with this."

He shook his head, smiling. "I do not, on the contrary. I just had to make sure I wasn't imagining things. Honestly, Judy, I can't tell you how relieved I am."

"That is a strange choice of words," said Nick.

"Well, with what happened in the past... I just always feared I might have, you know, left some scars after all."

"Scars? Has anything been going on between the two of you?"

"I guess you could say that," Judy said hesitantly.

Gideon glanced at them for a second. "Oh, I assumed you also told him about that, and not just my pies?"

"No, I didn't. Because I didn't want him to get the wrong impression of you before even meeting you."

"Wouldn't be that wrong, would it?"

"We were children, Gideon. And you've changed. A lot."

"Would you please be so kind to just tell me what happened?" Nick intervened.

Judy sighed. "When we were young, we constantly fought with each other. It was the typical childish stuff, just name-calling and such. But one time, things escalated. I guess I went a bit too far that day."

"Oh no, it ain't your fault," Gideon protested. "I'm the one to blame. What I did was inexcusable."

"I called you stupid on stage,” Judy replied. “In front of an audience."

"I was being stupid."

"That was still no reason for me to act the way I did."

"Still, I'm the one who overreacted to that."

"Hey," Nick interrupted them. "First, you're fighting in reverse. Second, focus on third, what happened?"

"I tried to take some winning tickets from her friends, just because they were around when she said that about me. Judy saw me and stepped in. Being the jerk I were back then, I didn't leave it at that. I shoved her to the ground and..”

“And what?” Nick asked.

Gideon swallowed. “I scratched her face."

Nick eyes widened. "You did what?"

"Clawed her cheek. Like I said, I'm just glad I didn't leave any scars. But I was never quite sure, well, that I didn't do more. Know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," Nick mumbled. Subconsciously, he let his paw wander along his jaw. He looked at Judy, trying to read her. She seemed embarrassed, yet Nick wasn't sure it was just about that story.

"Anyway, we're here. I'd invite you right along, but you've just had breakfast. Plus, I'd rather bake you a fresh pie myself, if that's all right with you?"

"What?" Nick looked up. When had they arrived in town? He struggled to get his thoughts in order. "Oh, yes, that's okay. Right, Judy?"

She jolted upright, like his question had snapped her back to reality. She stared at him with wide eyes. Then she said mechanically: "Yes, right, we'll come by later."

Nick departed from the van, then offered his paw to Judy. She took it without looking, then leapt onto the sidewalk. They both waited until Gideon had unloaded the baskets and entered his shop.

Then Nick said: "So, you really were scared of me that time?"

"No," Judy protested. "Well, maybe at that specific moment. But I was never scared of you as an individual, and definitely not because you're a fox."

"Then why did you carry that can with you when we met?"

She rubbed her upper arm and avoided his gaze."My father insisted I take that with me when I left Bunny Burrow."

"But I bet he didn't put it on your belt when you went to work, did he? Carrots, I've seen your face when I confronted you about it. But I'm just now really getting it. How old were you when that happened with Gideon?"

"I was nine. But that's no excuse for the repellent. I did that as an adult."

"Carrots. How can a smart and gentle bunny like you be so harsh with herself? We both know these things can run deep. You know I know that from experience." He pulled her into a hug, "I just never want to be angry again at you for things that aren't even your fault. Or for any other reason. I promise you I'll never run out on you again, without listening to you first. So, will you promise to tell me these things from now on when they come up?"

"If you do the same."

"What?"

"I know you're keeping things from me. Things I really like to know. Finnick told me it's hard for you to talk about your past, your family. So, do you promise to tell me?"

"I, um, of course, I will. Finnick told you, huh? Well, anyway, we are here so I can learn about your past, right?"

"We could do both."

"All in due time. But I promise I will share. But for now, we should stop worrying all these nice mammals around here."

Judy lifted her head and looked around. It wasn't hard to see what Nick meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad I could get this out today, since it's back to work for me tomorrow. So, keeping the daily schedule will be hard.
> 
> I do hope nobody is too disappointed I cut the reactions to Nick's story to a minimum, but things simply worked better this way. At least, to my taste. As a little compensation, this one is a bit longer than the others, so you got more to enjoy ;).
> 
> In that sense, as always, please give some kudos if you did like it, give me a critique if you didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick turned around, flashing a smile at the sparse, yet growing crowd surrounding them. A lot of bunnies whispered to each other. A young sheep was pointing at them while her mother dragged it away. A gruff looking ram stepped closer.

Fixating Nick, he asked: "Is this fox giving you any trouble, ma'am?"

Judy gave a hollow laugh. "Oh you have no idea. He shows up late for work, don't even get me started on the snoring, and, worst of all, he always causes a scene when we're in public."

Nick put a paw on his chest. "I'm sorry, I just can't help it. Whenever I'm with you, I simply can't contain my emotions."

"And I'm not blaming you for that. But every time I have to tell overzealous bystanders that their concern is appreciated, but nonetheless misguided."

"Ma'am, a simple 'no' would have done it," the ram said.

"You'd think so," Nick answered. "But experience taught us otherwise."

"But in that case," Judy added. "No, but thank you for your concern."

He nodded and turned to leave - not without shooting them one more glance over his shoulder.

"So, shall we get on our way, before I cause anymore scenes for you?" Nick asked.

She didn't answer, but simply took his paw and they walked off. Nick waved a friendly good-bye to the crowd. Their first stop was town square, with a nice little fountain and the somewhat imposing town-hall, considering it was built for bunnies. Judy insisted on showing him the library, which he found an odd choice, yet her describing it as an important part of her childhood kept him interested. He was definitely impressed by the paw-crafted marble statue of the towns founder twice his own size. Judy's favorite candy store from her youth could have warranted a closer inspection for him, yet they only passed it on their way to the last stop on their tour. Judy's old school, which her siblings all were attending, too. What he saw shouldn't have come as a surprise to him, Nick knew that by now. Regardless, he stood in awe before the vast complex spreading along the outskirts of Bunny Burrow.

"This is all just one school?" he marveled.

"Of course. Why would anybody put multiple schools in the same location?"

"That's what I want to know. All these buildings... You've could get the school I went to into just one or two of them. Why are there so many?"

"Well, you've got one for every grade. Then, there in the center, you've got one for Administration, next to it is the library, and the sports building. Over there is the science faculty they added a few years ago. And I heard they're planning on erecting something like an extra curricular center, where non-sports clubs can be held,"

"And the biggest one over there, that's currently spewing out bunnies?"

"Oh, that's the cafeteria. Looks like lunch break is just over. No wonder I'm getting hungry."

"Say, carrots, am I imagining things or are those over there pointing at us?"

"No, you're right. I think I see some of my brothers and sisters. Let's go over."

"Hey, do you really think..." Nick started, but Judy was already heading towards the ever growing furry mass of paws and ears. He simply shrugged and walked after her.

It didn't take long for her to get surrounded by a small part of the crowd. Nick recognized most of them from the Hopps Family dining hall. But there were also a paw full of sheep, and even a jaguar. Nick just heard Judy mention his own name as a few dozen pairs of eyes shifted in his direction.

He knew what he had to do. Smile and wave. "Hey there."

"He really is a fox!" one of the sheep said.

"Told you so," one of Judy's sisters replied. "He's staying at our farm."

"That's so cool," another sheep said, glancing at the jaguar at his side.

Nick struggled to keep a straight face. "Cool?"

"So, is it true?" the jaguar asked. "Are you two really, I mean..."

"Yepp," Judy said, not without puffing her chest a little. "We're both cops at the ZPD."

Though most of them looked in awe - some even more than Nick would have deemed flattering - this was obviously not what the jaguar had in mind. Even a less attentive mammal than him could have seen that.

"Have you ever shot anyone?" one of the bunnies not from Judy's family blurted out.

"No," Judy said, shaking her head.

"Not yet," Nick added.

"Nick!" Judy snapped. "Really, that fortunately rarely happens in real police work. Whatever is shown in movies and TV shows is highly exaggerated."

"Then what do you do?"

And with that, she was lost. Nick knew he had a while until Judy was done laying out the intricate details of their duties to her audience. He used that time to shift through the crowd, towards the sole other predator present.

"Hey," he greeted him. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Probably, but that's not what I mean. I saw your face. There was something else on your mind when you asked about her and me, right?"

He didn't answer. Chewing his lips, the jaguar looked over the group, to Nick, and back.

Nick shook his head and motioned the jaguar to follow him. When they were a few feet away, he said: "Okay, first things first: I'm Nick, nice to meet you."

"Er, yeah, nice. I'm Matt."

"Okay, Matt. Like I said, it's obvious there's something on your mind. What is up?"

"Um, yeah, it's... Is it true what Kev' and the others say? That you and their sister are a couple?"

"Yes, that is true," Nick said outright.

Matt's eyes flickered for a moment. "How did that happen? I mean, who did, you know, the first move? That is, um, if you're willing to tell me."

"No problem. That would be her."

"Really? She proposed to you?"

"Oh, no, I'm the one who proposed to her, more or less. That was more like me throwing hints at her until she finally picked up what I was too big of a coward to say directly."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I know, not the usual way, but I'm sure glad it worked out." Nick couldn't help but grin at the jaguar's puzzled face. "I guess I'd looked the same at your age. So, let me sound old here for a moment: Proposing isn't the first step of being a couple, it's the last of becoming one. And I do get the feeling that's what you're really looking for."

"I, um, yeah, I guess."

"Okay then, what are we talking about here? What level of contact did you have so far?"

"You mean, like talking?"

"Talking, looking, writing anonymous love letters, whatever."

"Well, we do talk from time to time, but only in class. But it's not like anything serious. Just when we get assignments or stuff like that."

"Only? That's more than others your age manage to do. Did you ever get the feeling she didn't want to talk to you or only did it because the assignment forced her to?"

"No, not really. The last time it was her asking me if we'd work together."

"Sounds like you've already taken the first step. Where's your problem, then?"

"I don't know what I should do. The others are making fun of me. I don't even know if it's... okay for predators and prey. And then I hear that her sister, of all mammals-"

He clasped his paws over his muzzle.

Nick just grinned. "Sister, huh? Don't worry, she has so many, I still don't know who you're talking about."

"No, no, no," he whispered through his fingers and looked past Nick. "She's right there."

"She's been the whole time," Nick answered, yet still turned around - and saw that Matt wasn't looking at Judy

Caroline came marching straight towards her older sister, trying to incinerate her with her eyes. She got trailed by half a dozen other bunnies, obviously entertained by this scenery. Grabbing the unwitting Judy, she hissed something to her and dragged her along.

"Caroline, what has gotten into you?" Judy protested as she got placed next to Nick.

"That's what I want to know!" she demanded, wielding her index finger like a dagger. "What are you doing here? Was this morning not enough for you?"

"I'm just showing Nick my old school."

"But your old school is my current school. And I already got enough of that kind getting on my nerves." She pointed behind her. The bunnies trailing her giggled at that.

"Hey, Carrie, angry he hasn't greeted you properly yet?" one of them shouted.

Another laughed: "Yeah, or didn't you know he's your sister's boyfriend?"

"Or she hoped he had changed his mind about that," added the next.

Caroline clenched her fists. "You see what you did? Now get out of here before you do anymore damage."

"Caroline, please, calm down," Judy said. "Just give us a moment to-"

"No! He already had his moment." She poked her finger into Nick's chest. "I won't let him have another."

He lifted his paws. "Caroline, I am sorry if I went a bit too far, but I want you to know I was simply fooling around."

A new burst of giggles made him instantly regret his choice of words.

"Hey, man, what's this all about?" Matt asked behind him.

"Mathew? Since when..." She asked, now looking past Nick. For a second, all color drained from her face. Then it flared in brilliant crimson. She turned on her heels and raced towards one of the school buildings.

Nick ran his paw over his face and turned towards the the jaguar. "Hey, Matt, this is all a huge pile of misunderstandings."

"What is going on here?" a rasping voice demanded over the mass of bunnies. "Lunch break is over, you should be on your ways to your classes."

Nick groaned. Dealing with a teacher was the last thing he wanted now. But at least the group of onlookers finally dispersed. Unfortunately, at the same time that meant Matt had to leave before he had any chance for further explanation – and it forced Nick into the teacher's focus. A hog now stared at him. One that looked like he should have been in retirement for at least a decade.

Not taking his unnerving eyes from Nick, he said: "May I ask what you are doing here, sir?"

"You may, Mr. Sampson," Judy answered. "I'm showing him around."  
.  
The teacher adjusted his glasses. "Mrs Hopps? Judy Hopps, if I'm not mistaken?"

"The very same."

"And why exactly is it you are showing a fox around the school premises?"

"Because I wanted to show my boyfriend where I grew up, and this is where I spent a major part of my childhood."

"I see." He nodded and adjusted his glasses again. "Well, in that case I apologize for my assumptions, Mr..."

"Wilde," Nick answered.

"Mr Wilde, right. You are welcome to look around, though it would have been preferable if you had informed a staff member. Nonetheless, please refrain from interfering with the students' schedules."

"Oh, that was my fault," Judy said. "They asked me about our work as an officer and I guess I got a bit too carried away."

"And they were just as eager to let themselves get carried away, I assume? Well, be that as it may, I have to hurry along now as well. But if you ever want to tell these children about your work and its importance, I am sure something more formal than an impromptu gathering in the yard can be arranged. Just inform us in advance next time."

"I'd love to," Judy said with a nod.

As soon as they were alone again, Nick sighed: "Well, that was one way to feel young again."

"Come on, let's not bother ourselves with what can't be changed."

She led him around the campus, telling a few anecdotes from her time there. He listened with half an ear. It wasn't that he didn't care. He cursed himself for not being able to listen to her. But despite her advice, he was bothered. After a while, she either ran out of things to tell or had finally caught on to Nick's state of mind. He wasn't quite sure of that. In any case, she declared she needed something to eat. Nick simply followed along. One stop at a supermarket later, they were back at Gideon's bakery. The omnipresent lure of fresh cakes and pies finally dragged Nick back to the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the half-way point and I managed to keep the daily releases so far.
> 
> A huge thanks for everybody staying with me until this point. I am grateful for every single one of you :),
> 
> So, please let me know what you think, kudos are always welcome, even more is feedback on what I could do better.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, perfect timing. Your pies are just cooling off. A few minutes and we can eat." With this short greeting, Gideon vanished into the kitchen.

"You're friends of Mr Grey's?" the young tigress behind the counter asked.

"We are," Judy answered. "He and I were in the same class. I'm Judy Hopps, this is Nick Wilde, my boyfriend."

Her face lit up. "So you're the famous Officer Hopps? I heard a lot about you from Mr. Grey once you've got on the news for arresting that Lionheart sleazebag."

"Oh, really?" Nick asked. "What did he say?"

"Basically that she's the reason he became a baker. I guess in that sense I should thank you, since that's the reason I have a job right now."

Nick looked at Judy. "How did you get him to become a baker?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. We definitely never talked about that."

"Oh, it was more about inspiring dedication than anything else," the tigress said. "As far as I understood him, he admired how you kept heading for your goal, no matter what the obstacle. Not backing down from what you really want to be, regardless if others think you can do it or not."

Nick smiled. "Yeah, that definitely sounds like her."

"To be honest I perfectly know what he means,” she continued. “I hope this doesn't sound too wrong, but if a bunny can break into police work, there's no reason I can't make it into psychology."

"Getting into psychology sounds anything but wrong," Judy answered.

"Here we go," Gideon interrupted them. He came back through the kitchen door balancing two pies in his paws. "Laura, the new batch is almost done. When you replace the old ones, pack them up please."

"Of course, Mr Grey," the tigress answered.

He turned to Nick and Judy. "I'm sure the kits will love some cake. Let's have a seat."

As they settled down in a corner near a window, Gideon served them all a slice of his award winning blueberry pie.

"Thanks, Gideon," Judy said. "I have to say, hearing you getting called Mr Grey does sound strange."

He chuckled. "Sure took some time getting used to, I can tell you. But now it's kind of second nature. Dealing with all that business folks does that to you. Never thought I'd get that far, that's for sure. But here I am and I couldn't be happier."

"With pie like this it's no wonder your bakery is such a success," Nick said. "Seriously, this could rival my mom's."

"Well, I don't know your mom's pie's yet," Judy said. "But this is amazing. Have you always been such a great baker?"

"I certainly always liked baking. But I only got good at it once I learned to admit that."

"Why would you deny that?" Judy asked.

Gideon laughed. "Do you think Travis would have respected me if I had started making cakes and cookies?"

"Who?" Nick asked.

"A friend of mine. Well, what I would call a friend back then. To answer my own question, he did not care for my interests. Looking back, he always just hung with me to see me bully others around. My therapist said he most likely wanted to associate with somebody through whom to exert his own wish for dominance."

"Ah," Judy said. "So, you did have therapy. I was wondering about that."

"I didn't make it easy for them, but, yeah, I did. I'm sure glad they've kept their patience with me."

"Just for curiosity's sake," Nick said. "What happened to that Travis guy?"

"I don't really know. When he couldn't turn me back to my old ways we lost contact. Last I heard is that he ended up in juvenile hall. No clue what for, though. My dad heard rumors he's doing some time in Zootopia for drugs these days. That's all I know."

"Did he ever try therapy?" Judy asked.

"Don't know that either. But even if a judge sent him there... Well, let' me put it this way; I did ask my therapist once when he started believing I could do it. He said, 'when I showed up on time for the first session.' According to him, rhat counted for nine tenth of the deal."

"What was the last tenth?" Nick wanted to know.

"Accepting help and myself. Once I saw that doing kitchen work as a predator, a male predator, was not a sign of weakness, I finally had some sense of self-worth, you know?"

"Yeah, in some way," Nick said. "Just too well."

"From that point on, it was all uphill for me. A tough hike, but worth every step."

Nick grinned. "They should print that on a poster."

"And now I finally get to thank you, Judy. Didn't have that much time last time I saw you. You've honestly been a major inspiration for me."

"Well, like I said, you for me, too, Gideon. So, let's say we're even."

"Can't really say that's the same, but okay. I'm just glad this is finally settled."

As if to confirm his statement, the little bell above the door called to their attention. The newest customer was a sheep wearing a ruffed up base-cap, a green shirt too wide for him, and a pair of worn out jeans. First, he strolled past them. Then he stopped in his tracks. His head turned like his mind had just caught up with his eyes.

At the sane moment, Judy said: "Oh my god, is that...?"

"Yes, it is," Gideon said, waving the new guest over. "Hey, Gareth, sit with us. Want a slice?"

He grinned. "Having free cake with Judy Hopps? Yes to both."

"It's been way too long," Judy said. "How is Sharla doing?"

"She moved to Zootopia a few years ago and worked as a chef. She's currently setting up her very own restaurant. So, who is this new face I haven't met yet?"

"I'm Nick, nice to meet you. Um, Gareth, was it, right?"

"According to my driver's license. How do you know each other? Are you a cousin of Gideon's?"

"Um, no,” Gideon said. “We've just met today."

"I've introduced them," Judy added.

"Oh, then how do you know each other?"

"Well, the short version,” Nick answered, “we've met on the job."

“Huh, I see. So, you're a cop, too?”

“And my partner, yes,” Judy added.

Gareth forgot about his slice of pie for a moment. His mouth worked silently, like he was trying to form a word h didn't know.

Finally, Nick tried it for him. “Also yes, she means it that way.”

"Wow," Gareth said. "That's... I don't know what it is, but it is something."

"I'd really like to find out what that would be, Gareth,” Nick said. “Are inter-species couples really that much of a curiosity?"

"No," Gareth answered slowly. "But I never imagined... Have you always, um, thought that way, Judy? Or is this part of the 'In Zootopia' philosophy?"

"Of course I have," she stated, not looking u from her plate.

"Really?" Nick asked. "I never gave it much thought before I met you."

"Okay, maybe I didn't think about it in that sense,” Judy admitted. “But I'd never thought bad of it. I mean, I'd have never cared if you started dating a bunny, Gareth. Or a vixen, for that matter. Seriously, what kind of mammals would be bothered by that?"

"I guess my wife would," Gareth laughed. "But, boy, I wish I'd known that sooner."

"You do?" Judy asked.

Gareth flinched in realization of his words. He eyed Nick for a moment. "Yeah, well, we're all grown-ups here, right?"

"Most of the time," Nick answered.

"Okay, so, I want to repeat that I do have a wife. I couldn't be happier right now. But, well, back in school, I do have to admit I had quite the crush on you, Judy."

"Really?" Judy said. "Why'd you never tell me?"

"You mean besides being too much of a boy to openly admit having emotions? Well, like I said, I didn't think that would be possible, a sheep and a bunny. Or even allowed. And even if that hadn't stopped me, well..." He glanced at Gideon. "I had been too afraid to ask you anyhow."

"Of Gideon?" Judy asked, making their host blush.

"What, did you have a crush on her, too?" Nick asked.

Gideon stared at him, biting his lip. Nick could see his mind work on how to answer, but he didn't get the time to do so.

"No, that's not it," Gareth said. "We all knew he didn't like you. That wasn't much of a secret. Everybody was scared of what he'd do if they'd confessed to you."

"Everybody?" Judy repeated. "Who exactly would that be?"

"Really? “ Gareth asked with a short laugh. “I get that you never noticed me, but about half of the boys in our class had an eye on you at some point."

"But... That would be everybody who wasn't one of my brothers."

"Okay, maybe not exactly half, but you get the drift."

"And they were all too scared of me?" Gideon asked.

Gareth shrugged. "As far as I know. Some of them might have used that as an excuse for simply not having the courage to just tell her, though."

"So, it really was no coincidence that I got my first boyfriend the summer after Gideon was removed from our class?" Judy asked.

"Most likely," Gareth answered.

"That always felt a bit too perfect."

"Really? Didn't you dump that guy before summer vacation was over?"

"Yeah, but at first? I mean finally being rid of Gideon, then a boyfriend..."

"Um, Carrots?" Nick said. "You remember who is our host right now?"

The red on her cheeks told them all she did now. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that Gideon. It was just, you know..."

Gideon smiled. "Don't worry, I do know."

"Well, looks like I need to thank you again, Gideon,” Nick said. “Just imagine she'd found the love of her life back then."

Gideon looked at him with an uncertain look. Tapping his fingers on the table, he said:  
"I fail to see how that would be so horrible."

"But I do,” Nick answered. ”What if she'd given up her dreams for him? Because I can see clearly where I'd be right now if I hadn't met her."

"Yeah, right," Judy scoffed. "Giving up my dream? That would be a horrible idea."

"Okay, this has gotten awkward enough," Gareth said. "Yet fun anyways. Was nice seeing you again, Judy. And meeting you, Nick. But I guess my wife is already waiting for her cake."

"Yeah, nice seeing you, too," Judy said. "We should hang out some time again."

"Call me up when you're free."

They waited until he had bought the cake and waved a last good-bye.

When he was gone, Nick said, "Sounded like you were really popular, Carrots."

Judy grinned. "More than I'd have thought."

"Maybe that's why everybody is looking so funny at us in this town? A serious case of wide-spread jealousy?"

"Going by how many of those could be my parents or grandparents, I don't know which option I'd prefer."

"Yeah, you've got a point there, Carrots."

"Is it really that bad?" Gideon asked. "Most of them got used to me by now. I get the occasional stare once in a while, but that are usually just kids who don't know better. "

Nick scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, obviously living side by side is a different matter than predator and prey actually walking hand in hand. Didn't take long to figure that out."

"Even my dad is like that," Judy said. "You don't happen to notice anything about him? Did he somehow act funny around you?"

"Absolutely not. He's been nothing but nice to me, even invited me to have breakfast with your family once in a while. I had to remind him that my diet is a bit different from his. And I didn't want to scare the kits with that."

"Oh, they're quite hardened in that regard as I've learned," said Nick

"But that makes even less sense," said Judy. "I just don't get why he's so... so... against Nick?"

Gideon tilted his head. "Well, Judy, have you considered, that to him, maybe, I'm not a fox anymore?"

"I can't say I have. How could he not see you as one?"

"Well, Carrots, how should I put this?" Nick said. "Because he is not like them."

Gideon nodded "You see, with everything mammals have thrown at me, the worst I ever got to hear are things like 'I'm glad you're not like other foxes' or 'I'm glad to see not all of you are the same.' It's when they think they're open-minded they can be their worst, you know?"

Judy lowered her head. "Yes. I do know."

"Let's say we've been there," Nick added.

"Then I guess you found a way to handle it?" Gideon asked.

"Kind of. All in all, she saw where she went wrong and apologized to me. But I can't see her dad just turn around like that."

"But at the very least, it does give me a better idea where to start with him,” Judy stated.

Nick sighed. "You're ahead of me, then."

Judy smirked. "What else is new? Okay, in that sense, we should head home. It's a bit of a walk."

Gideon sighed. "Ah, I had hoped to catch up a bit more with you. But I get that."

"Don't worry, we'll stay for a few days,” Judy said. “Thank you very much for the cake."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, that was as amazing as advertised. Nice getting to know you. Until next time."

Packed with boxes of free cake, they proceeded on their walk home. They didn't talk much, but neither of them minded. Nick was still entranced by the scenery, while Judy was assembling lines and arguments for facing her dad. She knew getting through to him on this would be hard, yet she also knew reason was on her side.

They settled for a detour through the fields, avoiding the kids playing in front of the house. It diodn't take long for Nick to feel looks following his every step. By now, he didn't mind them regarding him silently. Yet the quiet ended when they reached the house.

As soon as the back door to the kitchen was open, they heard the Judy's dad bellow, "He's gone too far, Mary, and I'll hold him responsible for that."

"You don't even know what happened," Mary protested, her volume matching her dad's.

"What came of it is more than I need to know."

Hearing these words, Nick stepped inside. At that very moment he saw himself face to face with a furious farmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things keep escalating. Time to set up the finale, I'd say.
> 
> By now, you know the drill, I guess ^^. Kudos welcome, critiques even more, just be honest with me :).


	8. Chapter 8

"What have you done to my daughter?" It was a growl no wolf could have done better.

Nick took a step back. He looked around the room. Four of Judy's older brothers were around, glaring at him. Even Bonnie seemed torn between holding back her husband and... Something else. Nick had no idea what. Only Mary seemed to be mad not at him, but her father.

Judy pushed past him. "What are you talking about?"

"Whatever he did to Caroline. She came home early today, looking like the world was going to end. All she'd tell me was that this fox here had ruined her life."

"She's exaggerating, dad," said Judy while she placed the boxes she carried on the table.

Her father kept glaring at Nick. "So something did happen. What did he do?"

"Nothing, he just-"

"No, carrots," Nick interrupted her, placing his boxes next to hers. "I did something that went the wrong way."

Stu's eyebrows narrowed. "My daughter has locked herself in her room and refuses to talk to anybody, including me. That is more than just a wrong way."

Mary stepped next to Nick. "Would you at least give him a chance to explain, dad?"

"Mr. Hopps, I assure you all I did was a stupid joke,” Nick said. “It backfired in a way I did not expect, but in the end, this is but a misunderstanding. A terrible one, obviously, but I am sure it is not beyond clearing up. Just let me try and-"

Stu shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not going to let you get close to her again."

"Dad!" Judy stepped between them. "You got to give him that chance."

"No way. That fox-"

"Is now part of our family," Judy stated.

"Stu." Bonnie put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Judy is right, and so is Mary. Anybody can make a mistake. They trust Nick, so why shouldn't you?"

"All I want is to talk to her,” Nick added. “I know what happened looks bad, but it can be fixed."

"Fine." The farmer took a deep breath. "But if you don't fix it, you're gone. If my daughter does not forgive you, you will leave and never come back."

"Really?" Judy threw her arms in the air. "Is this a guy thing or are do-or-die terms such a great way to handle these issues?"

But Nick nodded, not backing down from Stu's stare. "Well, if that's what it takes. Where is her room?"

"Come, I'll show you," Bonnie said.

"And I'll keep an eye on you," Stu added.

"No, dad, you'll stay with me," Judy stopped him. "We need to talk."

"Judy, that has to wait," her father declared. "I can't just leave Caroline alone with him."

"Yes, you can," Judy insisted. "Seriously, we need to talk."

"Dad, please, hear her out on this," Mary added. "Or don't you even trust mom anymore by now?"

Stu swallowed and closed his eyes. "Of course I trust her. All right, I'll listen. What do you want to talk about?"

But before she could answer, Mary raised her voice: "Oh, no, you don't."

She marched straight towards her brothers who had just tried to slip towards the stairs. They stopped in their tracks. Mary posed herself right in the doorway and crossed her arms. "You stay right where I can see you, John. Jim, Jason, Bob, the same goes for you."

John searched his brothers' looks for reassurance, but they seemed just as at a loss as him. Then he turned back to Mary. "Come on, we can't leave Carry alone with a fox."

His pleas had definitely not the intended effect. He recoiled under his sister's glare.

"Dad, please." Judy gestured towards her brothers.

He nodded. "It's okay, boys. I appreciate your concern, but your mom and I can handle this."

"Dad, there is a fox-"

"I know, Jason, and I don't like it either. Just let me take care of it. You'll help me more if you get back to the harvest."

Once more, they looked at each other, then left with obvious reluctance in their steps.

When the door had closed, Judy sighed and sat down. She waited for the other two to settle down. Then she said: "I'm glad you came to your senses dad. I know, things look bad with Carry, but I also know Nick will handle this."

"I'll take your word for it,” Stu said. “But if he doesn't-"

"He will, dad. You see, this attitude is exactly what we have to talk about. You need to stop assuming the worst of him and then judge him on that."

"Judy, I'm just looking out for my family here."

"And why do you think you have to with him around?" Mary asked. "Nick is a fun guy. Also, did you see how he handled Sally? I heard her talking with the others earlier. She adores him."

"Yeah, she even made him promise to play with them this morning," Judy added.

Stu's look hardened. "Oh, no way he's going to do that. I'll not trust him with any of my children without supervision anymore."

"What, you want to switch beds with me now?" Judy asked.

“No, of course not. You know what I mean. What if his instincts get the better of him?”

“Oh sweet cheese and crackers,” Judy sighed.

“Judy, this is-”

“Worse than ever,” she cut him off. “I just hope you don't actually believe what you're saying here, dad.”

"Besides, mom obviously trusts him." Mary nodded towards the doorway.

Stu jumped to his feet. "Did you leave those two alone?"

"Yes, Stu, I did,” Bonnie answered. “And so will you."

“How long have you-”

“A few minutes.” She took a seat. "Just long enough to hear what you had to say. Seriously, Stu, I know how much you worry for our kits. As much as I love you for it, you're taking this too far."

He sat down again and remained silent. Yet how he studied his own hands told Judy how he mother's words worked on him.

After a moment of silent waiting, she said: "Dad, do you know where I got these boxes from?"

He glanced at them. "Of course I do. That logo is hard to miss."

"And you still remember who is running that shop?"

"I am and I know what you're trying to say. But I already told you, that is different."

"Why?" Mary asked. "Because you're making money off of him?"

"No, because Gideon is not, well... He's just different."

Judy tilted her head. "Wasn't he the reason you insisted on me taking that fox repellent?"

"Well, yes, but I was wrong about him."

Mary sighed. "And there's no chance you could be wrong about Nick?"

"Maybe there is, but I won't take that chance. I have only seen what I expected so far."

"Gee, I wonder why," Mary scoffed.

Bonnie took his hand. "Stu, you really ought to try and see him not as just another fox."

"No, mom," Judy said. "He should try to not see fox as a label."

Her mother smiled at her. "And you, hon', should try not to expect everything to change the moment you realize it has to. I know what you mean, I am on your side, but I'm also married to your father for quite some time now. We will get there, but for now, let's just focus on keeping our family together."

Mary laughed. "Hey, it's not like we're breaking up over this, right? 

"Of course not," Stu stated. "Bonnie, don't make it sound like we're falling apart.”

She shook his head, not breaking her smile. “I had no intention to. But so far a certain husband of mine just won't let this matter go, regardless of what we are telling him.”

“I'm just trying to protect my children."

"First of all, Stu, they are our children. Second, there's the problem, they don't need to be protected."

"But look at what he did already,” Stu replied. “Do we really know that was a misunderstanding? Even if it is, what if that happens again? What when he really does something on purpose? What if he, well, if he hurts any of them?"

"He would never do that," Judy stated.

"Do you really know he won't?" Stu asked.

"I trust that he won't. Like you trusted Gideon when you invited him to eat with you.”

"Judy, that really is a different matter."

"How?" Judy and Mary asked in unison.

Her father slowly shook his head. "In that it wouldn't have mattered if he would eat with somebody else instead."

"I'm not really sure I can follow you," Judy said.

"I'm afraid I can." Mary rubbed her forehead. "Dad, come on, do you honestly want to go there?"

“Judy, what worries me most, is that he might hurt you,” Stu said.

“He won't,” Judy insisted.

Stu closed his eyes and lowered his head. “How can I trust that after what he did to Carry?”

“How can you not trust my judgment?” Judy replied.

Her father now looked back up, straight into her eyes. She saw something desperate flashing in his.

Then he asked: "Oh, what is really stopping him from just running off with the next best vixen he finds?"

"Hm, I'd know a few reasons," Nick said.

They all turned around, seeing him standing in the doorway. By his side was Caroline, ears drooping and her eyes on the floor.

Nick put his hand on her shoulder. "But first, I'll leave the stage to this lovely young lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, enough prejudices challanged for this chapter. Let's give that farmer a break ;).
> 
> For me, on the other hand, don't hold back. Kudos, critiques, just throw it at me ^^.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nick heard the farmer's protests behind him as he followed Bonnie up the stairs.

When the voices from downstairs were too far away to be heard, she asked, "Honestly, Nick, what did happen?"

He shook his head. "All I want to say now is that it really was a stupid misunderstanding. I made a careless joke that pushed a few buttons I didn't even know existed. But before I tell you more I'd like to make sure she doesn't mind you knowing."

Bonnie stopped in the middle of two long rows of doors. "She isn't doing anything bad, is she?"

"Oh, no, absolutely not. I can say that much."

"All right," Bonnie said and pointed at the door next to them. "Here it is. Good luck."

Nick grinned. "To quote a friend: Luck is for those who lack the skills."

With these words he knocked.

"No!" was the immediate answer from inside.

Nick raised his voice, "Usually I'd respect that from a lady, but I'm afraid, this time I can't. We need to talk."

"You need to go away."

"Not before I get a chance to apologize to you.”

"I don't care for that,” Caroline cried through the door. “It won't change what you've done."

"No, but staying in there and hating me for it won't either. But if you open this door-"

"Not happening."

"Come on, Caroline. It will at least make yelling at me more fun, when you can do it straight in my face."

"All you want to is tricking me into talking with you."

"No, I already did that. Now I'm trying to trick you into letting me inside, so I can finally say sorry to you in person."

A moment of silence. Then the lock clicked. Slowly, the door opened. It revealed a bunny girl with blood-shot eyes. She said: "You won't stop until I let you do this, am I right?"

Nick smiled. "One hundred percent."

"Oh, honey." Bonnie stepped forward. "You look horrible."

"Thanks, mom. And I feel even worse."

"Okay, Bonnie,” Nick said. “I think it would be best if you let us get this done one on one. If I'm not back in five minutes, please keep your husband away from any sharp objects you keep around."

At first, Bonnie looked like she wanted to protest this idea. But then, she nodded and said, "Oh, um, yes, Nick. I'll have an eye on him." 

As her mother hurried off, Caroline asked, "Did you and mom just call each other by your first names? That felt weird."

"I think you'll get used to it. So, may I come in?"

She just shrugged and went inside, leaving the door open. Nick closed it behind him.

Her room was about the same size as Judy's, yet the interior couldn't have been more different.  
Nick laughed silently at the posters plastering the walls. He couldn't help but imagine Finnick's reaction to such a display of most common pop-stars. The desk was cluttered in more or less school related stuff. The only thing that looked like it had an allocated space there was a set of photos. Most of them were of her family. Some others most likely of friends of hers. At least the sheeps were definitely not related to her. The centerpiece was a picture of a group of young mammals. As far as Nick could tell, that must have been Caroline's class. It was the only one including her. When he turned towards her, Caroline had settled on the bed, which looked like she already had it since a younger age.

He reached for the desk chair. "May I?"

"Will this take that long?"

"I'll take that as a yes." He sat down and took a deep breath. Hands folded and elbows resting on his knees, he said, "Okay, to get the most important part out of the way: I am terribly sorry my little joke this morning got so out of control. I'd never thought this had such an impact for you and would carry this far. I hope you'll accept my apology for all that has happened."

She hugged her legs, keeping her eyes on her blanket. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll keep on trying. Or your dad will rip my head off. It'll definitely be one of these."

"So, you're doing this to save your own tail." Her chin sank onto her knees.

"No. See, your dad wanted to give me the boot right away. I could have just left all this behind. But that would not have sat well with me."

"Because Judy would've been mad at you."

"Yeah, that too,” Nick admitted. “But more importantly, because I didn't want what happened to be left to itself. I'm here to help you."

She glanced up at him. "How? Can you time travel?"

"I can show you that one bad moment is nothing to lose your head over. We're here, talking like civilized mammals, trying to work this out. The world hasn't ended."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to go back to school tomorrow."

"I could if that helped."

Her head shot beack up. "Are you insane? They'd make even more fun of me!"

"Well then, please tell me something,” Nick said, leaning back. “Why were they even making fun of you in the first place?"

"Are you kidding me?"

He held up his paws. "No, I really want to know. I mean, I get what I did was embarrassing to you. That's why I did it. But I didn't think anybody would take it to these lengths. So, could it be that there is something else to it?"

"Besides them being stupid?"

"Come on, I already have my suspicions, but I want to give you the chance to say it yourself."

She now looked past him at her desk. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, so this has absolutely nothing to do with a certain young jaguar who by some peculiar twist of fate happened to talk to me earlier? What was his name again? Martin?"

"Matthew,” Caroline did not hesitate to answer.

He nodded. "Right. He is not at all in any way part of this?"

“What would give you that idea?"

He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Hm, maybe that photo of him you keep in your desk?"

Red spreading on her cheeks, she stared at him in shock. "How did you know that?"

Nick shrugged. "Wild guess."

Her own hand hit her forehead hard. "Oh, why you... Okay, fine. I confess. I think he's cute. Happy now?"

"I'd be happy if you'd stop treating me as your opponent. I told you, I'm trying to help you here."

She groaned, "Fine. But how is this helping me?"

Nick moved the chair closer to the bed. "Okay, let me put it this way: I see a few possible reasons why those girls wouldn't leave you alone. What I did may warrant stupid jokes and a few quibs, but this was more than that. So, lets sort this out. First, did this happen before?"

She shook her head. "Not in this way. They're not the most popular, if you know what I mean. But usually, it's just, what did you call it? Quibs?"

"I see. Did you do anything to them recently that might have provoked them?"

"Nothing I could think of."

"Well, then I see two possibilities. Well, aside from them just being jerks. First, they're jealous of you because none of their sisters have a boyfriend like your sister does."

She finally let go of her knees and settled for sitting cross-legged. "Okay, then it got to be the second one."

"Which would be that they're in some way offended by you liking Matt. Of course, that could be just plain old intolerance. But I didn't hear them saying anything that sounded like they rejected your sister and me being a couple. So, my guts tell me this is all coming from a sense of rivalry."

"And if your guts are right?"

"Things are simple. Take them head-on and confess to Matt."

At first, her mouth just hung open. Then she scoffed, "Now you really are making fun of me."

Yet Nick's expression remaind unchanged. "Absolutely not."

"I'll just embarrass myself even more!"

"Why?"

Blushing, she stammered, "Because... Because... It's not like I could just walk up to him and ask him to go out with me."

"Of course you could,” Nick laughed. “At least that would be just as embarrassing for him as for you. Or you could simply pick a better time and place. And when you're alone, nobody will make fun of you."

She stared at him for a moment, doubt lingering in her eyes. Then she glanced down at her blanket once more. "But, what if he does?"

Nick tilted his head. "Come on, you really think he'd do that?"

"I don't want to think that, but.."

She didn't finish that semtemce. Nick moved even closer to the bed until his knees bumped against it. He leaned forward. "Okay, Caroline, look at me. If he should really do that, you'll know he's nothing but a scumbag who doesn't even deserve your attention. If anything, he should be the one embarrassed about that. But, be honest, has he ever given you any reason to expect such a thing of him?"

For a moment, a smile flickered across her face. “No.”

“Well, there you go.”

"And if he still says no?"

"Then nothing changed."

"No, everything would change.” Her eyes started to glisten. “If he doesn't like me-"

"Things would still be as they are now. Except that you don't have to wonder about the what-if anymore.”

She just looked at him wide-eyed.

“Okay, sorry, that was not well put. See, I know from experience that it would hurt. But I can also tell you from experience, it is not worse than that constant uncertainty. Not in the long run. It will take time to deal with that, but how is just not knowing his answer any different from having a definite no?"

She still didn't answer him, yet studied her own feet instead.

"Besides," Nick continued. "This is moving into the completely wrong direction. You shouldn't expect him to say no. Don't assume the worst before you tried. You are a smart girl and got your wits together. And even if we collided a bit over it you have a good sense of humor."

"You only know me since breakfast,” she murmured.

"And that's been more than enough time for me to see that. So why shouldn't he?"

Another smile crossed her face. "Okay, so let's say he says yes. How is that going to help me with those dumbos?"

"Oh, it'll shut them up. You'll see.”

“And if they get even worse?”

“Then get back to me. We'll figure something out. And anyways, should that stop you from being with Matt?"

She sighed "Okay, I guess what you say isn't complete nonesense."

Nick grinned. “So, can I take it you do forgive me?”

She returned the grin. “I know I have to if I ever want you out of my room again.”

“Good enough for me. As long as you let your dad know about it.”

“Yeah, yeah, let's go. And don't worry, I know how to handle him”

Moments later, they stepped into kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to admit, this was the hardest chapter for me to write. Even took the longest to get the final details right. Well, that might have been du to doing it in the middle of the night, since my night shifts are coming up...
> 
> So, more than ever, I am looking forward to feedback of any kind, be it kudos or critiques :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nick had barely finished his words as both parents embraced her daughter.

Half embarrassed, half relishing the moment, Caroline backed a bit away, smiling at them. A deep breath later she said, "Mom, dad, I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm fine, Nick and I have talked this over and made up. We've both made mistakes and should just start over again."

"Now that sounds like a good idea," Judy said. "Doesn't it, dad?"

"All right, all right," the farmer grumbled. "Mr. Wilde, I admit, you surprised me here."

Nick bowed slightly. "As long as that's a positive surprise."

"Dad, please don't kick him out because of me," Caroline said. "He wouldn't deserve that."

The farmer closed his eyes. "Well, I guess I have no choice to let him stay then. For now."

Judy shook her head, but an admonishing look from her mother kept her silent.

Yet Mary did speak up, "Say, Nick, I'm curious. What are those reasons you've mentioned?"

"Thank you for asking. There are quite a few, actually. Like, just seeing her makes me the happiest fox in the world, or how she's able to put up with my antics." As he talked, he walked over and sat down behind her. She leaned back against him. "How she made me a better mammal, helped me turn my life around for the better. She gave me a whole new outlook, made me see I can be different. She taught me that what I want to be is more important than what others deem me able to be." He put his arms around her. "Then there are such little thing as the charm in her smile, the warmth of rhe looks she gives me, those beautiful eyes I might lose myself in. Her positive ways, her infatuating enthusiasm, her inspiring compassion, even that excited little skip she has to her steps when she is happy." Then he looked an uncomfortable Mr. Hopps straight in the eyes. "But most important is that I love her with every fiber of my heart and don't know anymore how I could have ever lived without her."

When he had ended, he rested cheek to cheek with Judy. While her mother and Mary smiled at that display, Caroline outright grinned. But Stu didn't move. His face was void of any emotion, only his eyes showed a desperate search for words.

His efforts, however, were spoiled by the front door flying open. A split second later, a group of kits invaded the kitchen. They spread among the fridges and plundered them for juice bottles. Except for one of their group.

"Uncle Nick, you're back!" Sally cheered as she fell behind. Then she changed direction and charged straight at him. Nick could feel Judy slip out of his embrace. A moment later, Sally landed in his lap. Judy turned around to give her little sister a quick hug.

"Hello, you little sunshine," Nick laughed.

She beamed at them. "Do you now have time to play with us?" She turned and pointed at her siblings, who had now practically frozen. But whatever she wanted to say was left unspoken as her look hovered on her father. Then she asked, "Daddy? Are you angry?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Oh, um, no, sweetie, everything is fine. You just go along and play."

With a puzzled look her attention shifted back to Nick.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Let's go then."

Nick stood up, now carrying the bunny girl in his arms.

"One moment, where do you think you're going?" Stu tried to stop him.

"I'm going to keep a promise," Nick answered and pushed past him.

The farmer looked like he wanted to say something, but the look Sally gave him kept him silent.

"Uncle Nick, did you do something to daddy?" she asked.

"Oh, no,” he answered. “It is just that, you see, you now want to play with me and not him."

Her eyes widened. "Daddy is jealous?"

"Oh, yes, that's what I was looking for. He is jealous. But just a little bit."

She looked over his shoulder. "Daddy, don't be jealous. I still love you."

When she tried to lean over to him, Nick turned around. He held her out to her father. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

The farmer smiled at her. "I know, sweetie. Daddy just, um, isn't used to sharing you yet. I love you, too."

As she waved to her father, Nick carried her outside. The mass of kits took a bit longer to focus on him. But as he stepped onto the play ground, they gathered around him. Once more, he found himself the center of attention. Yet this time, it was a stunned awe he faced. At least they didn't sweep him from his feet, but stared at their sister in his arms.

Obviously enjoying the attention, she declared: "Uncle Nick will play with us!"

Nick braced for the impending storm. Yet all of them just skipped in their places. Their voices, however, carried every bit of excitement he had expected.

"What are we going to play?"

"Hopscotch!"

"No, he's no bunny. Let's play ball."

"You always want to play ball, that is boring."

"Because you're bad at it."

"Let's go to the swings!"

"No, the seesaw!"

"That aren't games. Let's play tag!"

"That's unfair, he's a fox. Dad says foxes are good at catching bunnies."

"Whoa, kids," Nick tried to make himself heard. "We're not getting anywhere like this. So, I'd say, since she asked me to play with you, Sally should get to choose. Okay?"

If he had to be honest, Nick didn't get the impression all her siblings were satisfied with his proposal. Still, none of them said anything against it, either. They all waited for her idea.

The bunny in his arm tensed a bit. With a bashful grin, she said: "I'd like to play hide and seek."

"That sounds fun," said Nick.

"But, isn't that unfair, too?" asked one of her brothers.

Nick smiled. "Did your dad also say foxes are good at finding bunnies?"

"He told us that story where a fox found bunnies by smelling them. Can't you just do the same?"

He shook his head. "Oh, don't worry. Your scent is all over this place. I couldn't find a single one of you that way."

"Really?"

"Really, I promise. And to prove it, I'll start as the seeker. Sounds fair?"

They murmured their collective agreement.

Nick nodded and finally put Sally on the ground. "Anything off-limits?"

"The house and shacks, and we do stay on the farm. Barns are fine, but don't interfere with work on the fields."

"All right, got it. Count to a hundred, safe spot is that tree there?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Get ready." Nick patted Sally on her head, then walked over to the designated safe spot. There he covered his eyes. "I'll start. And one, two, three..."

He raised his voice and kept counting. Her heard dozens of feet shuffle running away from him. The sense of anticipation was already there. An overwhelming glow of joy sparked deep inside his chest.

"...thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight..."

They didn't even care about what that farmer had tried to instill in them. So why should he? Hadn't he been told how important his kits are to him? Maybe winning over his youngest would finally show him.

"...fifty-nine, sixty, sixty-one..."

Even if not, this was no time for worries. This was a time, the first one in months, to not care about all that grown-up stuff. All the pesky serious matters could wait. Now he had to focus on more important things.

"...eighty-one, eighty-two, eighty-three..."

How good were bunnies at hiding, actually? He knew Carrots could be sneaky, but was she exemplary or exceptional? These were still kits, after all. Small kits, but about three dozen of them. They couldn't be that hard to find, could they?

"...one hundred!"

Obviously, they could. The playground lay deserted around him. Unable to suppress his grin, he began his search. He was so caught up in the game, he did not see the small group of bunnies regarding him from the porch. Not for a single moment did he realize one of them pointing at him and laying out to to her father all his merits and virtues. And neither would he have cared.

He wouldn't let anything distract him from his well earned playtime. He had to look for the others. Explore this farm. Plan his own hiding spaces for the next rounds. There was no mammal who could have kept him from chasing the ones he found across the front yard. Forgotten were the witnesses who saw him climbing that tree or crouching in a bush. More important was how playing ball with kits about a third his size could be made into a fair game. To prove that he was just as good at hopscotch as anybody. Finding out that it took at least five bunny kits on a seesaw to lift him off the ground. For the first time in his life he even regretted that it was already time for dinner - though his stomach did not.

He entered the kitchen in the midst of all his new friends he had made that day. He carried Sally on his shoulders. Though he had half a mind to stay with the kits, he went over to Judy and Mary.

"Somebody had a fun afternoon," Judy greeted him. "So much you couldn't part with all of them, as I see."

He sat down next to her, now placing Sally in his lap once more. Then he gave Judy a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me have this. It really was what I needed right now."

To his other side, Mary chuckled. "So that is how cops spend their spare time."

Nick stared at her, then fought hard not to burst into laughter. "Great. Now I can't stop seeing the Chief frolicking around a playground."

"I can't even imagine him in anything but his uniform," Judy giggled. "But there's no need to thank me. Watching you out there was more fun than I'd thought."

"Yeah, quite cute actually," Mary added. "I think you even impressed dad with that."

"Oh, really?" He looked over to the mentioned farmer. Nick had almost forgotten he was around. As it happened, Stu was looking right back at him at the moment - for about a second or so. Nick couldn't tell whether it was a coincidence or if he had been staring at him for some time now. He didn't care either way. In that brink of a moment, he'd seen the farmers eyes. And for the first time since he got here, his look had changed. The shift had been little, but distinctive. Nick wouldn't have called it warmer or even friendly. Yet the open distrust was gone.

"Why do you want to impress dad?" Sally asked.

"So he'll let me play with you again," Nick answered

"He won't let you? Do you think he is still jealous?"

"Maybe a little bit. But don't worry, he will be my friend soon."

Sally thought for a moment "Uncle Nick? Is it all right if I don't sit with you tonight?"

Nick blinked. "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe it is better if I sit with daddy. I don't want him to be jealous at you again."

He thought for a moment. "You know what? That is a wonderful idea. I will miss you, but maybe he misses you even more." He got up again, lifting the bunny girl back into his arms. He told the surprised bunies by his side, "I'll be right back."

Maybe he hadn't noticed it when he had entered the room, but this time, a definite silence followed him. Where these bunnies had tried not to notice him yesterday, they ogled him and his young friend now. Some bewildered, some outright shocked, some even a little amused. All of them started whispering when Nick just far enough to not make out single word. The buzz only stopped when he stood right behind the head of the family.

Nick wasn't quite sure whether he ignored him on purpose or if the farmer was actually just that caught up in his thoughts. Either way, he only turned around when his wife gave him a little nudge.

"Mr. Wilde. What a brings you here?"

Nick was taken aback at first by the slightly mechanic tone that had. Almost like Stu tried a little too hard to control his words. Nonetheless, he quickly recovered. "This young lady does. She was a afraid you might feel a bit lonely if she were to sit with me again. So, she suggested, and I agreed, it would be best if she would stay with you this evening,"

Stu blinked. Obviously, he needed a moment to process the situation. But then, he smiled at his daughter and took her from his arms. "Oh, that is nice of you, sweetheart."

Nick petted her head. "Well then, you have a good meal, all of you. We'll see us later, I hope."

"Unless you have other plans, Nick," Bonnie said. "And you have a good meal as well."

After a stern look of her Stu added: "Oh, yes, you have that. And, um, thank you."

Nick nodded. After one last smile for Sally, he returned to his seat.

"You really were really able to let her go" Mary greeted him.

"Of course he was," Judy added. "I know that look. Nick, did you use my sister as a ploy?"

Nick paused for a moment. "Do you think that low of me? Come on, Carrots. You heard her, she wanted to be with her dad. If she should speak fondly of me, it would be appreciated, but first and foremost, I didn't want her to feel bad about this."

"Oh, really?" Mary grinned. "Don't you think her idea came rather convenient for you?"

"Convenient? Honestly? Listen, I would have loved to have that little ball of joy right here with us. She wanted something else. And I did not want her to get caught in all this. Seriouly, did you actually hear her?"

Mary didn't answer. With each of Nick's words, her ears sank a bit lower. Her grin vanished. Her eyes spoke clearly of a loss for words.

"Nick, calm down," Judy said. "I, um, we made just a little joke. I'd have thought you of all would understand."

Nick took a deep breath. He felt Judy's soothing hand around his own. He let her softly drag him into his seat. "Yeah, well, I do understand Caroline a bit better now. We're talking about a child here. Whatever problems your father has with me, she shouldn't be in the middle of it. And if she wants to be with her dad, she should be with her dad."

"Hey, Nick, of course you're right," Mary said. "I thought that, you know, between friends..."

"Friends?,” Nick repeated. “You call me your friend?"

"Um, yes?" She looked for help from her sister. But she, too, did not know what to make of this. "Would that be wrong?"

He looked her over, before his grin broke loose. "No, absolutely not. I'm just messing with you. But, still, let's say there is still a lot we have to learn about each other."

"Um, okay." Mary nodded, still not looking quite sure what to make of this.

Yet Nick had the topic settled with that. He started his meal, soon both of the others followed his example. After a few minutes, they had gotten into their regular chatter. Once in while, he glimpsed over to Judy's parents, who where in full control by Sally. When she caught his eye, she waved at him. As he waved back, he felt a wave of warmth overtake him he had not expected.

After dinner, when they were gathered for story-telling, Sally made sure Nick was by her side again. Though the kits demanded another story from him, he was able to deny them this time. More and more, over dinner, the day had begun to catch up with him. They dragged his mind down. Now that fatigue was setting in, he more and more lost the fight to keep all of it in check.

Still, his reasoning that he wanted to hear what kind of stories bunnies tell was no lie. But as much as he had wanted to hear the story, as little had he actually caught of it. It was something about some kind of bunny hero from really long ago. He had already forgotten the name, but the way the story was told there seemed to be many of his adventures known to these old folks. That bunny almost seemed like some kind of chosen one, doing all kinds of deeds, relying on his speed of body and mind. But Nick wasn't able to catch much more than that. Hadn't it been for Sally's grip on his arm, he may have fallen asleep already.

Soon after, he was as glad as he had never been before to finally be in bed. Even at the police academy he had never felt this beat. Everything was finally quiet. A well earned peace in Nick's opinion. With Judy nestled into his arm, all he was missing now was the soothing caress of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yepp, this still hasn't been the final talk between the fox and the farmer. The past chapters were so dialog heavy, I thought we could need a bit of a breather before the finale rolls through. I hope I was able to still entertain you ;).
> 
> The final chapter will be up either Saturday or Sunday. Until then, please give me lots of feedback. The kudos button is your friend, as well as the comments section ;).


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He could not sleep.

Instead of switching off, Nick's mind mulled over the things which happened today. It was only now he truly realized how much that was. Most prominent was still the moment he stood toe to toe with Mr. Hopps. Yet also his endeavor with Caroline, and his short yet interesting meeting with Gideon replayed in his head. The few words he had with that old teacher whose name he had already forgotten. Or everything that had happened during the single breakfast he had here so far. Had this really been just one day? It felt longer, so much longer. This place had grown on him in a way he hadn't expected. For that matter, he could say the same for Sally. He should have thanked her for making him giving her the promise.

"Oh, screw it," he mumbled. Now he was wide awake again. However he had managed that. Just lying there wouldn't do him any good, Nick knew that. He turned his head. Judy was breathing in a silent rhythm, her mouth slightly agape. As gentle as he could he moved away from her. At the same moment, her paws reached after him. They had to settle for giving the pillow a tight hug. Trying his best not to wake her, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Judy smiled in her sleep.

Staying silent in a house that had nothing but wooden floors was a straining task. Keeping his steps slow and composed made the way to the kitchen seem at least twice as long. There, he poured himself some water. The faint scent of dinner still lingered around him. He found his perfect spot close to the door. From there, the full moon could be seen clear and bright through the windows. Nick never quite knew why, but he enjoyed these nights. It was like they held some unspoken promise to them.

Staring at the shining sphere so far above him, his thoughts began to wander again. A strange idea crept up on him. Where it came from was a mystery to Nick. All around him were hundreds of sleeping, unsuspecting bunnies. He, a single fox, was the only one awake inside their home. Most likely an idea of pure horror to the head of this wonderful family. Yet after all, he was here as a guest, invited by the most wonderful of them all.

A creaking behind him jolted him out of his thoughts. He turned around.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who can't sleep. Hope you don't mind I helped myself to a glass of water, Mr. Hopps?"

The farmer didn't answer. He glanced at Nick. Shaking his head, he moved over to the closest fridge. For a moment, he stared at its contents. One deep sigh later he reached inside and held up two bottles of beer.

"You want one?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Hopps." Silently, Nick praised himself for keeping any surprise from his voice. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"My little Jude, of course," Stu answered as he sat down opposite to Nick.

Nick laughed. "Little Jude? After all she's done you still call her that?"

A hint of a smile crossed his face. "She'll always be my child. I know what she has done. What she can do. I know what she is able and willing to do. Don't get me wrong, all that makes me incredibly proud of her. Yet at the same time, it also makes me worry more for her than any other of my children."

Nick smiled at the bottle in his hand. "Sounds like you'll never let her go, huh?"

"If I hadn't let her go, she wouldn't be a cop. No, being a father means having to let them go sooner or later. Doesn't mean it gets any easier, though. First, second, fiftieth or the twohundredth child—you never stop worrying. A father will always be looking out for them."

"Yeah, I guess," Nick mumbled. "Do you honestly think I'd ever hurt your daughter?"

"I... I'm not sure what to think anymore."

"Mr. Hopps, I know you're bothered by me being a fox. You made that very clear the moment we met. All I want to know is whether you just don't want your daughter to date a fox or if you're afraid your daughter will get hurt by that fox."

He stared at Nick, his head shaking ever so slightly. "If you're asking me that you already know the answer."

"Okay, listen. You may not believe me, but just for the record, let me tell you: I would never hurt Judy."

Stu took a deep swig from the bottle. After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he said, "I wish it were so easy."

Nick sighed. "You seem to get along with Gideon, by what I've heard. Nice guy, by the way."

"No need to say more, young man. Judy already gave me the hypocrite speech. Oh, I know it's no good, but I can't help myself. It's just...” He fell silent for a moment. Then he shook his head and said, “She always rushed off, head-first into any danger she faced. She always managed to come out on top, one way or the other. Sometimes bruised, sometimes scratched. But in the end, she'd come through."

"Yeah, I noticed," Nick chuckled.

But Stu was far from doing the same. "And all I can think about is the one time she won't. I learned to live with it. But again and again, she turns a new leaf. It started with exploring some hole in the ground she found in the woods and fighting over some carnival tickets, and went on to her becoming a police officer. That alone opened up a whole new set of dangers I don't even dare to imagine."

"Sounds like bringing home a fox as a boyfriend fits somewhere into that."

"All too well. And that's what worries me. Too many things got mixed up when I saw the two of you."

"Mr. Hopps, I-" Nick started, but the farmer held up a paw to silence him.

"I am still scared for my little girl. But I told you, that goes along with fatherhood. All I can do now is either resent what you two have and hold a grudge for the rest of my life. Or I can accept that this is Judy's way of being happy and that you will be part of our family. Whether I like it or not. What do you think I should do?"

Nick smiled. "Well, if you really ask me that you already know the answer."

Stu lifted his bottle and offered the lower end to Nick. Nick didn't hesitate to clank his bottle against it.

"I knew you'd come around, dad." The voice made them both turn towards the door. There stood Judy, leaning against the frame. "This was really sweet of you."

"Carrots," Nick greeted her. "What brings you down here?"

Judy sat down next to him. "I woke up all alone and couldn't go back to sleep without my favorite tail. So I had to look for where it went."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Officer Hopps." Nick bowed in his seat. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his tail around her shoulders. "Is this more to your liking?"

Judy didn't answer. She simply grabbed his fur and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Her father shook his head. "Are you two like that at work, too?"

"Not anymore," Nick said. "The Chief said we were distracting Clawhauser."

"Dad," Judy mumbled through the fur now surrounding her. "I'm really proud of you. It's good to know that there's somebody who listens to me."

"What about me?" Nick asked.

"You never listen to anybody."

"Guilty as charged," Nick laughed.

"Speaking of guilty," Stu said, barely able to look at them. "How did you manage to do it? I know I've been nothing but hostile to you these past days. And you took it like it was nothing."

Nick smiled. "Because to me, it was nothing. You may call it hostile. I call it grocery shopping, or riding the sub. For that matter, it's just being anywhere out in the city. At some point you do get used to it, one way or another. Also, I had two good reasons. Or rather three, as of now."

"What reasons?" Stu asked.

"Well, for one, I fell in love with this farm the moment I saw it. Wherever I look, it just screams family to me. Plus, all those little kits you've got running around here are all I need to lift my mood."

"Really?" the farmer laughed. "I have to admit I hoped they would get on your nerves."

Nick shook his head. "No, they're adorable, I love children. Also, I was an only child, so they're all like the younger siblings I never had."

Stu nodded. "And the second reason?"

"Will start drooling into my tail any minute now."

"Will not," the curled up bunny protested.

"You always do. But just for the record, I never mind."

Stu cleared his throat. "You said you now had a third reason?"

"Oh, yes, I did and I do. Or rather, I had it before, but just realized it now. The third reason is that I admire you."

The farmer choked on the sip of beer he was taking. Still coughing, he asked, "You, admiring me? What for?"

"Well, just being the awesome dad you are. Like I said, I started to understand it just now. To be honest, the way you care for your children, what you are willing to go through for my carrots here. It kind of makes me wish I've had a father like you."

Nick looked down at Judy, feeling paws digging deeper into his fur. But other than that, she remained calm. Yet from the other side of the table, two wide eyes stared at Nick, asking silently for further answers.

Nick felt himself smile simply out of trained reflex. "You see, my father wasn't much of anything worth that word. As far as I can remember, it was always my mother taking care of me."

"Was your father so obsessed with work, or..."

"I wish I could say that. No, the hard working one was also my mom. She had to, with dad always chasing his dreams. That was what he was good at. Dreams and getting lost in them. He'd always have a dozen ideas ready to make us all rich over night. None of them ever worked, of course. As a cub I thought he was the coolest dad ever. I would forgive him for not being there for me, not showing up for my first day at school, or for always going back on his word. Because one day everything would be so much better."

The farmer looked at his daughter draped in fox tail. "Yes, dreams are... a difficult thing."

Nick took a deep breath. "Looking back, these dreams were nothing but empty promises. All it brought mom and me were delusional hopes and a butt-load of debt she had to deal with on her own in the end."

"Your dad ran off?" Judy asked, now having one eye open.

"Maybe, I don't know. Mom never told me what really happened. One day he was simply gone. I came home from school and found her heart-broken in the kitchen. All she would tell me was that dad was gone and we'd never see him again."

"Did you never ask her why he was gone?" Stu asked.

"Of course I did, right then and there. But she wasn't even able to talk. She just broke down. I had never seen her cry before, not ever. She was my definition of happiness up until then. But at that moment, she lost herself. Before I knew it, I had my own mother sobbing into my shoulder. She had me locked in a hug any bear would be proud of. It felt like an eternity before she let me go. After that, I never dared to ask her about dad again."

"You don't suppose he-" Judy said, but Nick didn't let her finish.

"Like I said, I don't know. Though I do have my suspicions. But there was no funeral, at least none I know of."

"And after that?" Stu asked. "How did you move on?"

"Honestly, not much different than before. Dad wasn't around, we had little money, yet still each other. Took a while to get used to him not being around at all. But overall, even for a first grader it was painfully obvious how little difference that really made."

"And your mom?" Judy asked.

Nick shook his head. "I don't think she ever really got over him. That may be the greatest feat dad ever pulled off, having her truly love him with all her heart. But then again, who am I to talk about unusual lovers."

He glanced down at Judy. Her amethyst eyes gleamed at him, forcing another smile on his face. The one Judy knew to be his most charming.

"Getting back to the point," Nick said. "My dad didn't have it in him to dedicate just a part of his mind to his only son. You on the other hand not only raised this wonderful bunny right here and are able to give her more than I'd ever wished from my own father. Somehow you can give the same to all her brothers and sisters." He took the bottle in front of him, inspecting it like it held secret meaning. "It kind of makes me wonder..."

"Yes?" Stu inquired.

"Well, you know, if I got what that takes. Being such an amazing dad."

Judy's ears shot up. "You think about being a dad?"

Nick nodded. "Yes, ever since we're here. I'm asking myself again and again how it would be. If I could handle all this. I mean, we don't need to aim for a few hundred, but having my own children to care for? That is an incredible thought. Enchanting and terrifying at the same time.” He looked back at the farmer. “Would I be like you or is it as they say; like father, like son?"

He felt a soft paw taking his. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure you will be a great dad. After all, I heard you're great with elephants."

"Elephants?" Stu repeated.

Nick laughed. "Don't tell me you want to adopt Finnick?"

"Maybe later," Judy giggled. "I don't think our first child should come with his own driver's license."

"Who is Finnick?" Stu asked.

"An old friend of mine," Nick answered. "Took care of me when I was, well, at my lowest. I'm pretty sure you don't want to know too much about that time. So, let's say he made sure I wouldn't fall into the same traps he did. Helped me stay as clean as you can on the streets."

"And he's an elephant?"

"No, not really. That's a long story. One of those I-don't-know-if-you-want-to-know stories."

"Aw, come on," Judy said. "Tell the story, that's how we met. Dad deserves to know. Looking back, it was even kind of sweet."

"Really?” Nick asked. “Shady business and all?"

"You know what?" Stu said. "I do want to know. If you expect me to accept you, I need to know you. With good and bad sides."

Nick nodded. "If you say so. Okay, to fill you in, Finnick is a fennec fox. They're much smaller than us red foxes and can be mistaken as a cub of ours. You know, by those who think all foxes look the same. So, we had this little scheme, where Finnick would act as my son, dressed in a elephant costume for larger toddlers. Then we'd go into an ice-cream parlor for elephants, because my son loves all things elephant and wants one of them giant popsicles."

"I'm not sure what concerns me more," Stu commented. "That this worked or that it's necessary just to get a popsicle."

"If it's supposed to be elephant sized, it is. Most non-predator shop-owners don't like foxes around. Even predators can get cautious around us when money is involved."

"And Finnick is surprisingly convincing as a cub," Judy added.

Nick laughed. "Yeah, I've always thought he enjoyed his part a bit too much. Too each his own, I guess."

"Why did you need that popsicle in the first place?" Stu wanted to know.

"To melt it down," Nick answered. "And make it into lots of small popsicles, which we then sold with remarkable profit."

"And how did that get you to meet my daughter?"

"She simply happened to be at Jumbeaux's when we tried our stunt."

"Because I saw you sneaking around the front,” Judy added. “I thought you looked suspicious."

"Didn't stop you from blackmailing that grump for us,” Nick said. “And paying for the popsicle."

"That wasn't blackmailing,” Judy insisted. “I went easy on him for showing some decency."

"Why did you have to at all?" Stu asked. "Did the elephant see through your scheme?"

"No," Judy answered. "He was just heartless. Who would deny a child a popsicle?"

"Well, if the child is a fox..." Nick said.

A silence fell between them. For the moment, Nick didn't feel like getting deeper into this topic. The others seemed to see it the same way. He simply enjoyed the sooth feeling of Judy's paw petting his arm.

Finally, after finishing his beer, Stu said, "Say, what is your mother doing these days? Was she able to handle that debt?"

"Oh, yes,” Nick replied. “Most of that with my help."

"So that's where all your profits went?" Judy asked.

"Of course. She's finally able to just provide for herself. No need anymore to care for a child, support a no-good husband, or pay off loans that weren't even hers."

"Wait." Judy turned her head to look up into his eyes. "You're dad piled up loans for over a million dollars?"

"Well, no," Nick admitted. "It was still insane what he managed to collect. Yet the rest of my earnings ensured my mom will have a peaceful retirement. Once she can get herself to stop working, that is."

"She's so much into her job?" Stu asked.

"Both of them, yeah. She has two part-time jobs. One at Bug Burgas and one as a cleaner at some small company in her neighborhood. I told her she doesn't need to do that anymore, but she says she enjoys having those mammals around and that she's too used to it by now."

"You know what?" Judy said. "Next chance we get, we should visit her."

Nick grinned. "You want to try all this in reverse, carrots?"

"Do you think she would-"

"No, absolutely not," Nick laughed. "Just wanted to see your face. I'm sure she'd love you."

"Or, maybe..." Stu said, visibly struggling to get these words out. "Maybe you could all visit us. You know, bringing your mother along?"

Judy beamed at him. "Are you serious, dad?"

Stu closed his eyes amd sighed. "Yes, I am serious. And I need to apologize, to both of you. But especially you, um, Nick. I am sorry for the way I treated you. I never gave you a fair chance. Can you forgive a dad too worried for his daughter?"

"I already have, Mr. Hopps."

The farmer held up a paw. "Please, call me Stu."

Nick smiled. "Gladly."

Stu tried to return the smile, but he was foiled by a yawn breaking its way. "Okay, I guess this it for me. Just one more thing, Nick. Why haven't you touched your beer yet?"

"To be honest, because I'm not that fond of alcohol. My mind is my most precious tool. No sense in wearing it off before its time."

The farmer raised an eyebrow. "Then, why did you accept it in the first place?"

Nick shrugged. "I didn't want to be impolite."

Stu shook his head, bearing a disbelieving grin. Then he got up. "All right, time to hit the hay. Lots of work tomorrow."

On his way outside, he stopped next to Nick and Judy. Looking down at them, entangled like two vines grown in harmony, he couldn't help but to smile.

He patted Nick on the shoulder and said:

"Welcome to the family, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really made it. This story is done. It took quite a while, with first ideas forming literally the moment the day Zootopia premiered in Germany (one day before the US premiere, actually, in case you're wondering). After a few months, in June last year, I started taking notes. In August, I started the actual writing by writing this finale first, "Looks like I'm not the only one who can't sleep. Hope you don't mind I helped myself to a glass of water, Mr. Hopps?" being the very first complete sentences done. I finished my first draft about two weeks ago. Developing this was so much fun, and it grew so much more than I had expected. Yet even greater was the resonance I got, with all your wonderful and encouraging comments. But regardless of whether you gave me personal feedback or were just a silent reader, let me thank all of you for acompanying me through this story.
> 
> And, no, this i not a farewell message ^^. I am not done here, Nick's and Judy's visit to the Bunny Burrow is not yet over, and there are still quite a few stories I want to tell. It might take a while, I can't predict in any way when I'll release something again. Still, rest assured, I'm not even able to stop thinking up more stories about this amazing world we've been given.
> 
> So, in that sense, for one last time, please leave me all the feedback you can muster for Stranger at Home :).


End file.
